Switch Lives Switch perspectives
by DarkStorage
Summary: AU.A 10 year old Damian is abused by his father Bruce every day for any mistake that is made. He wishes his father loved him and actually cared for him whilst another 10 year old Damian in another universe is coddled by Bruce and cannot stand it yet alone stand his bothers how will they react to a taste of each other's lives. Read to find out! Updated!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey just started writing and this is my first story I hope u enjoy it (insert a less boring intro to me here :D)

Plot: A 10 year old Damian is abused by his father Bruce every day for any mistake that is made. He wishes his father loved him and actually cared for him whilst another 10 year old Damian in another universe (the one everyone knows :D ) is coddled by Bruce and cannot stand it yet alone stand his bothers how will they react to a taste of each other's lives Read to find out!

Disclaimer: I own nothing :D well besides my computer and this account hehe

* * *

Father. A word Damian Wayne Did not know the meaning to. Instead of love , joy and a feeling of security usually what normal fathers bring, what HE brought was the exact opposite . That man didn't deserve the title, all Damian could feel emulating from him was resentment and hate.

And yet, he wanted so hard to impress him to show him that his dad that he Wasn't just some screw up, some mistake to just take his frustrations out upon.

Damian is locked in his pathetic excuse of a room face planted deep in his pillow his tears stream like a never ending river. his father, his father put him in this state of agony. If u looked closely you can see the red marks across his face from being hit, he was a mess and he felt as if no one cared for him in any sense.

__Flashback___  
__  
__A few hours ago__  
__  
__  
__'I told you to NOT to go after that thug, and what do you do!' A fuming Bruce screamed at his son once they reached home from a patrol out in Gotham. Damian said nothing just stood there looking emptily __down at the ground.__  
__  
__'Answer me you little Wretch!'__  
__  
__'I…I…I'__  
__  
__'Got something stuck down your throat? I'll fix that for you'__  
__  
__SMACK __  
__  
__'__now speak before I lose my patience again'__  
__  
__'I'm sorry d….d…..dad' An emotional Damian couldn't hold back the tears mu__ch longer as they started streaming.__  
__  
__'Sorry isn't enough. And what did I say about calling me Dad? Its either Father or Bruce , I don't even want to think of myself being related to you'__  
__  
__'I'm sorry Da….. I mean father, I just wanted to impress you'__  
__  
__'Im__press me? You could never impress me Look at you, you are so pathetic and weak .NOTHING like your older brothers' He _was right, Damian's features were weak and his body was so skinny from lack of food. His hair, his hair was thin and on the brink of shedding a few strands. His eyes looked tired and Strained from all the crying he did. He did not look healthy in any sense, he would be if his father let Alfred get any meals in his system, instead it was a diet of whatever scraps he could find in and even out of the house.

'_now wash up and head to your room I don't want to see your face again for the rest of tonight ' _Damian just stood there still crying and desperately trying to prevent himself from sobbing, his father hated sobs, made too much noise and gave him a migraine which in turn lead to more abuse from him.

_**SMACK**  
__  
__another one, this time harder than the last. He motioned his body quickly to move he couldn't deal with the throbbing pain emulating from his face anymore and scurried up the manor stairs __into his room. His room resembled a prison cellar much different to his brother's rooms it just had a single bed covered with a thin white sheet a few thin curtains and the walk through bathroom just had a simple sink, toilet and shower. It was all white w__hich is ironic because when most people see a white room they would assume it was heaven. This was NO heaven, this was a living hell. __  
__  
__'Damian get to bed before I make you go to sleep myself'__  
__  
__'Please father, please don't I'm in bed already'__  
__  
___End Flashba__ck___  
__  
__  
_Damian laid there crying. He missed his brothers, he missed them deeply. Where was Dick to hug him when he cried or Jason to ruffle his hair and tell him to 'cheer up' yes they knew of the abuse but they couldn't do anything to stop it, only make it better. Damian even missed Tim who sometimes pats his back awkwardly and promises everything would be alright. His brothers were currently away either training or on missions and Damian needed them, Anyone of them would do, just he needed someone to take away the pain. He picked up a little mobile phone Dick gave to him remembering the words his brother said to him before he left.

__Flashback___  
__  
__'here take this little D' Dick handed out a small cheap phone (one of the out of day brick phones) ' I know dad doesn't trea__t you too well but I'll always love u my baby brother so will Jay and Timmy'__  
__'You can call me anytime, anywhere and I will try my best to make the pain to go away even if I'm not here in the flesh' With that he hugged the crying boy clutching to him and le__ft the house. __  
__  
___End Flashback___  
__  
_'D…..D…..Dicky?' _  
__  
__Sniffle Sniffle__  
__  
'__Little D? What's the matter bro?' _all Dick could hear on the other line were the fumbled words of his clearly upset little brother, he wanted him there with him, he wanted to be held and most of all he wanted someone to tell him everything was going to be okay and to take the pain away.

_'when are you coming home? I really miss you'_

'soon little D, soon'

'I cant take it anymore. I cant take the pain dadd...I mean father gives me on a daily basis. I want it to stop! Please make it stop'

by this time Damian was crying profusely.

He wished he could stop the abuse his Dad dished out but if he tried to intervene it would only make things ten times worse for his baby brother. All he could do is tell him it was alright and things would change.

'_Day-mi look under your bed I left something for you_'

As if on cue Damian looked under his bed and saw what was a rectangular shaped box with a bear and letter attached to it.

'_Day-mi read it out for me little bro'_

'_Dear little brother I know things will get tough over the next few months but  
_ _I want you to try to stick things out for us even if that sounds impossible  
we love you so much and cant stand to see you in pain'_

on the bottom of the note it said 'love Jays and Dick'

he cried some more.

'Shhhhh its alright once I am back we will do something together and thats a promise'

'now get some sleep you must be exhausted'

'With that Damian cried himself to sleep hugging his little bear whilst its soft fur absorbed his tears.

* * *

**_Meanwhile In another timeline_**

'Oh my little Boy! ' Bruce called from downstairs 'Cmon! wake up its time for School'

Ugh!.Damian Wayne couldn't stand his father. He made him feel half his age and it annoyed him deeply. Bad things happen to people who annoy him or anyone in general that he did not like, which was most of the people in his life. He wanted to be treated like a young adult not like the baby of the family.

'Dami... Dad sent me up to wake you up he means business this time, he knows you dont like being awakened by him' Tim Drake moved slowly to the little Wayne huddled in a fetal position under the mess of sheets. He was about to poke the sheets to see if his tiny brother was alive before he could though he was stopped by a growl.

'Drake You touch me and I swear I will plunge the first blade that comes into my sight into that pathetic excuse of a chest. So BACK off!'

'Jeez Dami your such a little shit sometimes you know that right? '

'If Im annoying you then Im doing my brotherly duties perfectly' Damian meekly smiled

'Dad he wont budge guess he DOES want you to wake him up'

oh god not his annoying, overprotecting father

'Awww does my Little boy want his Daddy?' Bruce made sure to add emphasis to the word little because he knew that made his son livid.

'What did I say about calling me little Father? I swear stop treating me as thou Im a pitiful five year year old' Sometimes he felt like plunging a knife through his father's chest.

Bruce made his way to his sons bed he always was reduced to 'soft' when regarding his son. He would give the world to all his boys but the youngest needed the most attention even thou he did not crave or ask for it.

'For Gods sake father, your supposed to be the freaking Batman... no don't you Dare!... Stop it now I demand it... you tickle me father and I swear I will bite you!' He hated tickles! No , hate was a understatement he despised them and this was how his father always woke him up in the morning and it IRRITATED him to an extent.

' hahahah...please get o...hahahah... please stuh...hahaha... please stop tickling me! '

'You know the magic words son'

'Im not Saying it! I swear you do this every morning! Screw you!' Damian screamed through his laughing

'fine guess ill just have to continue' Bruce intensified his tickling as the boy flailed even more.

'OK ! fine! please stop DADDY!'

'see son not so hard to call me by my proper name is it?' Bruce said in a mocking voice

'Daddy is for little kids which I'm not' he hated the term 'daddy' made it seem like he needed the man, which he didn't.

Why was it every time someone saw him they would be reduced to babbling idiots? Dick his Oldest brother always cooed over him over when he visited and the only way Damian could keep him away from his bangs were to swat his hands away. His older brothers liked hugs from him way too much, he on the other hand Despised them as he does with most affection from his brothers.

Jason Was just as bad The usaual 'badass' persona was not obvious when around his little brother he ruffled his hair and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. The pathetic man even reduced himself to hugging him. Why? what could possibly say 'I'm in need of hugs' There was no sign he checked, twice!

'I swear Son you were so different when you was a little boy, always came running to me for hugs and even begged me to dress you for school'

'Yeah when I was 5? but I'm not that age any more at least that is what I thought !'

'You will always be MY little boy don't care if you are 15 or 20 you will always be that scared child wanting his 'Daddy' to chase the monsters out of the closet' Bruce jokingly went to his cupboard and opened it. Damian gave him a bat glare and Bruce laughed

_'Thoughts'__ wow he really is my son perfected that already? _

'just checking for you'

'That was Once father! Once! now leave me alone I'm awake go annoy Tim now' And with that Bruce went off and left Damian fuming.

**Soon everything would change and both Damians will have their worlds snatched from them, for better and for worse**

* * *

A/N: that's it for now guys I hope you enjoyed it i had fun writing this Please review and i accept small requests for now :) the further into the story I get the more I would need help haha Thanks! :D


	2. Careful What you Wish for

A/N:

First off let me say thankyou to those who reviewed love You guys :) I appreciate it and keep reviewing the more reviews the more it motivates me to :D !

continuing from where I left off

**Damian: "please review or I will cry"**

there we go better review before the waterworks start hehe

may have some mistakes as I rushed the last part. Just wanted to get this out so i could relax haha

Disclaimer: again I only own this laptop and this account :-)

* * *

'Ugh! not you! why did father send _**you** _to pick me up today? and since when did you decide to visit Gotham? do you not have a life to get to?' Damian shouted from a distance as he saw his elder brother Dick waiting for him outside the gates leaning against his car.

'Love you too little brother!' Dick happily waved.

Damian could be such a pain sometimes but he was just so tiny! How could he be angry at that? he knew the boy all of his life and always was there to protect him much to Damian's disgust. Damian always threatened people with some sort of violence It was his way of saying ' I like you'.

The violent behaviour started only after he visited Talia when he was seven . He said he wanted to get to know his mother which, Bruce, reluctantly agreed too. He had no excuse to keep the boy from his mother. Talia kept hold of him longer than Bruce and her agreed to which they had a massive fight was not involved for some bizzare reason and one year later he comes home... like this. Amazing what one year with the league can do to a small child.

__flashback__

_'Talia what did you do to our son?'_

_'I only perfected him, He was weak before he trained with us, couldn't even throw a punch! I...I made him strong!'_

_'That's not what I wanted. our son isn't some weapon to be perfected !'_

_'I don't care Bruce, he is now yours to deal with I filled him with all the hate and murderous intent I could he no longer is soft'_

_'Thank me later my love' With that she vanished, along with her guards leaving a very angry boy with Bruce._

_'Father train me more because one day I will take your mantle as Batman whether i have to pry it from your bloody fingers or not, im not bothered'_

__End Flashback__

'cmon bro, put your bag in the trunk and lets go home. Dad is busy with a business meeting but he says he misses you'

'tell him I don't miss him and I swear Dick if you try to put an arm around my shoulder or even touch my fucking hair you will lose a hand today'

'okay ,okay and watch your language bro before I deal with that Or Worse I'll get Dad to deal with it!'

Damian looked at him blankly in the eye 'You wouldn't'

'go on, try me, I dare you Dami'

'Fine ill stop but stop calling me Dami, you don't take me seriously but I **will** actually Kill you I swear!'

'I wish that my pitiful family would stop treating me like a pitiful child! I want NO affection from any of you i do not require it!'

'Don't say that Damian it may just happen!' Dick saying this did not realise what events were about to come into play.

* * *

__**Meanwhile in another Timeline**__

'Damian you pathetic excuse for a son! get up you need to iron my shirts' Bruce had Alfred for that but refused his service instead he preferred to force labour on Damian.

Damian still exhausted from crying last night was passed out in his room still clutching the teddy bear Dick and Jason left for him. The thing was drenched in his salty tears and smelt wet and musky because of not being dried properly.

the evidence of abuse clear on his wrists, face and neck. Tinges of black and blue marks all over his body and a fresh red one on his was smart about it though you could only see the bruises properly with no clothing and the bruise on his face, Damian was told to say it was his fault, that he fell down the stairs, you know, the usual bullshit.

His father walked into his room clearly furious for no reason.

'I said get the Fuck up you lazy shit!' at this time his father lost his patience and roughly Yanked his arm dragging his limp body out of bed.

'P...pl...please dadd... father its only 5 am I don't have school until 9'

'I do not care Damian. You have to...' He stopped, looked at the small object his son was clutching in his other arm and pulled it away from him.

'what is this?'

'Damian's arm was still sore from being tugged so hard and the force left a small red tinge on his left wrist . He was struggling to stand and whimpered when his father yanked the bear out of his hands. By complete reaction he reached for it, the scene looked as if a bully was holding an object up so the shorter boy couldn't reach whatever he that is what Bruce had become, a big bully.

'Please give it back f...father' Damian looked up his tears threatening to fall

'who gave you this? '

_**No answer**_

'Speak boy!'

**Smack**

Damian could taste it, the unmistakable metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He was bleeding. His father hit him too hard once again. He cupped both hands over his light pink lips as blood seeped through the crevasses of his fingers slowly dripping down his neck.

'Still not talking Damian? I guess you don't care for this thing then' With that deep expression Bruce got down to Damian's level and ripped the small tear sodden bear right into two.

He may of well as ripped Damian's heart in two because the bear was the only thing that kept him strong, kept him going. That bear was the symbol of love from his two eldest brothers it showed how much they loved and cared for him. Now, he truly had nothing.

'I'll be nice for once and let you keep the head' Bruce flashed a wicked smile pulled some super glue from the supply closet opposite Damian's room and stuck the poor decapitated bear's head right on his window sill so its head stared straight towards his bed.

Damian stared terrifyingly as the blood from his mouth now mixed with the tears flowing from his eyes but just sat there horrified at the bear looking at me.

Bruce got to his level again 'Wipe the tears off your face its pathetic and also a sign of weakness I cant have that in a robin, it's pitiful'

'I'm glad I did not waste time training you ' Truth is Bruce forced Damian to be Robin. This Damian had no experience in combat and the only reason he was robin was to get beaten up and also an excuse to take things out on him for doing things wrong or not following orders

__Quick FB__

'_Damian circle around the back entrance and turn your comm off or else the enemies will know our positions. I will take the front entrance. Batman Out'_

_then Bruce said knowing Damian's comm was turned off ' Damian circle around the front entrance I will take the back entrance turn your comm off or the enemy will know our position '_

_Moments later 'Why did you not follow my orders Damian?' _

_'But you said-'_

_Bruce then played the second recording._

_'cant you fucking hear boy?'_

_**SMACK!**_

_'ill deal with you at home'_

_end FB_

'Clean the mess you made you arrogant brat' Bruce pointed to the drops of blood on the white tiled floor

' I will be back in 30 minutes these best be ironed by the time I am back' He threw a pile of shirts into his room that he hadn't worn for years.

'Get to it now boy!'

Damian made the effort to move as every bone in his body hurt. His mouth hurt the most but the blood had mostly dried off . Damian tried to rub soothing circles on his wrist from where he was yanked like a rag doll but every time he touched it he winced in pain.

'please make this pain stop... please'

He spoke to the air as if it were a real person but at this point in time he had no hope. Yes, he would always be afraid of his father and yes if he a toy he was past broken by now. Can any amount of love make this go away? could he one day be able to call his father 'Daddy' or maybe be read to? Or held in the street? He didn't even care he was ten years old he missed out on so much love and affection growing up he would take anything that came up his way happily. But in his tiny little mind that will never ever be true and will remain fantasy, just a dream. The closest thing to affection he had were his brothers but father caught on and made sure that he was either locked in his room or they were sent away on long missions.

-3 hours later-

'Damian! time for school' Bruce loudly marched up the stairs. Why was he angry again at him? hadn't he done enough ( A/N of course he hasn't)

'come!' He tugged yet again at his sore left wrist which made him whelp in serious agony.

'Stop your noise I have to take you to school'

'Yes father' Damian said in a terrified voice obviously still shaken up from the early hours of the morning.

'clean the blood off your scruff' Bruce said as he threw a rag towards Damian.

'Can't have people thinking that you are abused can we? The press will have a field day' Damian just looked down at the ground still feeling empty at the loss of his only prized position.

With that Damian sluggishly dressed in his Gotham Academy school uniform and made his way to the car.

'You will clean that as well once you are home' Bruce said pointing to his car. It was pretty clean already but covered in a small layer of dust.

'Yes Father' Damian replied in a monotone that gesture Bruce drove off.

Damian stared Blankly outside the car window, emptily watching as the background changed every second.

'You know, before you came along and **killed **your mother I thought I had a future with her' His father blankly said. But his father was right, he had killed his mother, not in the conventional way, it was through childbirth that his mother died and he was blamed for it ever since.

The Bruce of this timeline, even though he did not agree with what Talia stood for, they did very much love one another, until according to him she was ripped away from him by the '_demon_' Damian.

'We were happy and you ruined it' Bruce angrily said as he slammed his horn because he was trapped in traffic.

They reached the gate's of the school.

Damian hopped out of the car very sorely like most of his movements were.

'Be here At 4pm or you can walk home yourself'

'Yes father...'

'And if you do decide to walk, you better be home by 4:30 pm or there will be Consequences' That was impossible, Wayne manor was at least an hour away by foot. not to mention the dangers that await a ten-year-old in the city.

soon after his speech Bruce drove off. Damian decided not to go to school today instead he just walked...

He kept walking...

Walked until the soles of his feet hurt...

Then Walked some more...

Then Finally He collapsed.

'Damian what are you doing here?' A mysterious shadow in an alleyway called out.

Damian knew whose voice that was though. It was Jason's.

Jason was in Gotham unknowingly to his father. He came home early from his mission abroad and wanted to stock up on his drugs to sell. The only reason the Batman did not know was frankly because he was one lazy son of a bitch, preferred to tackle his son than tackle crime. He thought the jig was up when he saw Damian thinking Dad had used him as bait again.

Immediately Damian started crying, pushed himself upwards from the floor and ran towards him as fast as his sore body and sore feet could take him.

'shhhh bro. What the hell's the matter?' Jason said in a hushed tone all the while wrapping his larger frame around the tiny one.

'he...he...he' Damian tried to speak through his heartbreaking sobs.

'Its okay, calm down, I'm here now' Jason pressed his tiny bother into his embrace.

'he... '_Sniffle'... he broke it_'

'he broke what Dami? On the other hand save it for later, this alleyway isn't the best place to be talking' he looked at the large trash can and thought about the person he dumped there not too long ago.

'Hop on my bike I'll take you to where I've been staying' Damian followed orders and did what he was told

_At Jason's Den_ The Dodgy Dark areas of Gotham

Time:11 Am

Jason's hideout wasn't the best looking, but why would it be ?It was a runned down old abandoned apartment that drug addicts used as a not any more as they didn't dare mess with the current occupant. It had the basics, a small couch with a small t.v nearby, a decent sized kitchen attached to the living room and a tiny bedroom with just a mattress on the floor.

Jason walked in carefully holding his tiny brother in his arms because Damian was too tired and too worn out to walk the six flights of stairs. Jason gently set him down on the couch, made his way to the kitchen proceeded to make the boy some food.

'I don't care if your hungry or not Dami... you're eating' He set the plate down with a audible thud in front of Damian. It was just simple toast and scrambled eggs. Only because Jason ate out most of the time anyway.

'I know its not the best but it will make you feel slightly better'

'Thanks Jays.' Damian said in a calmer voice. He felt so lucky to have run into Jason he didn't know what could've happened to him in this dark unprotected city.

'now tell me what happened Damian'

Damian started tearing up again thinking of it.

'Dad ripped the bear you and Dicky left for me' As he said it two drops of clear liquid slid fast down his face.

'Don't worry about it Damian' As Jason said this he wrapped a reassuring arm around his scared little brother then gently ruffled his hair.

'Please come home...I... I need you or Dicky to take the pain away' Damian said leaning into Jason

'Everywhere just hurts and its my fault for killing my M...' before he could finish Jason cut in

'Damian shut up!' before the boy could get even more upset he quickly corrected himself

'Your mother's death was not your fault, dad is using that as an excuse because he is angry at the world'

'come here' Jason pulled him closer ' I don't know about the rest of the family but I do love you little brother, now take a nap in the room over there while your sleeping I will Dress your wounds for you. Jason gently picked Damian up and laid him to rest in the bed.

When Damian was asleep Jason stripped his little brother's school uniform only down to his black boxers to perform first aid and what he saw was horrendous,he did not expect face twisted in shock at the marks on his and blue painted in various spots. He quickly got his first Aid kit and bandaged anything that could be hidden by his brother's Bruce saw that someone had helped him it would certainly make things worse. This damaged boy really needed a proper father.

He left him to sleep there, brushed his bangs aside and planted a kiss on his forehead.

'Don't worry kid I will get you home in time' Jason said that mostly to himself than to Damian who was exhausted and passed out in his bed.

* * *

_Meanwhile In the Other Timeline_

'You really need to work on that attitude you know Damian' Dick said sternly whilst driving Damian home from school. The boy was so sweet before the whole Talia incident.

_Quick FB_

_it was a stormy night and lightning was the only thing that lit the manor in 30 second rotations. Damian was five years old and clearly frightened by the whole event. His father was on a Business meeting up state and Alfred was in charge of the boys for the 2 days he was away. Normally if Damian was scared he would climb into his daddy's bed and his daddy would say that nothing could get to him when he was hugging him. His foolish young mind bought into every word his father said. But his father wasn't present so he went to the second person that made him feel safe. Dick._

'Dicky can I please stay here... I miss daddy and I'm really scared'

'Course you can Dami, hop in' with that Damian hopped into his older brother's bed and felt larger arms wrap around his abdomen region.

'so small... Hehe you can be my teddy bear for the night baby bro' Before Damian could reply Thunder roared. This gravely startled Damian as cried and held onto dick hand tighter.

'Don't worry bro I'm always here if you need me. To protect you'

_End FB_

'Its not my attitude that is the problem, Its this family, you guys are too touchy feely'

'excuse us for actually caring about you Damian' Dick said with a frustrated facial expression ' You know, I bet if I was dead you would miss me'

' No I wouldn't because I would be the one doing the deed of killing you'

'Awww Dami I'm sure you don't mean that'

'We are home now, I don't want to talk to you any more Dick'

_ At Wayne Manor_

The rest of the day went across relatively quickly. His father came home happy to see him and scuffed his hair. The usual thing he does most evenings. What do people have with touching his hair? does it say Touch me ? Cmon!

Bruce walked up to Damian with a small smile plastered on his face.

'son what do you say to going on a patrol with me tonight? Just us two.'

Yes this is what he needed. some cold hard action. The thrill of a punch connecting with a thugs face.

'Yes I will accompany you father' He liked going on patrol because when his father switched to Batman, All emotion was lost that meant no touching of his hair no tickling none of that bullshit his father tries to do with him. (at least that's what Damian thought .Bruce would go mental if he thought Damian was in true danger)

_Few hours Later At Gotham Docks_  
They perched on top of a building gazing down as a drug trade was going down. It was just a run down warehouse surrounded by a few minutes of surveillance Batman told his robin to get a closer look.

'Robin I need you to take the one out on the far left I will go for the right'

'Father I do not need you to tell me what to. I can paralyse that man for life if I saw fit to it'

'Robin you need to follow my orders otherwise you will be hurt! I'm only saying this because I am worried about you son' Batman's voice was clearly becoming more worried as well as angry.

'Stop telling me what to do. I'm sick and tired of being treated younger than I am.I'm not a fucking baby so Fuck you!'

'Robin you are not listening to me. One more wrong move and your banned from being a hero'

'I fucking wish that I had a different life! And not some shitty emotional Family that keeps worrying about me!'

Damian so distracted by the argument did not see the shadow creeping up behind him. Batman saw this in the distance and but was too late.

'Robin BEHIND YOU'

_**SMACK**_

The thug hit Damian upside the head and he was out cold. The child's Blood smeared the baseball bat and before he could make another Strike Batman Appeared as if by magic roughly Grabbed the bat and SLAMMED it into his face with so much impact that it splintered. The Jig was up the rest of the thugs came attacking one by one and The Drug dealer managed to didn't care. Bruce counted the numbers, ten including the thug with splinters in his face. nine about to be very unlucky guys.

_Dodged bat ...Roundhouse kick to the head...As thug is about to fall grabs wrist and snaps it. 1 down_

_evaded 3 Punches... Takes grappling gun out ... wraps three arms together... dislocates ball from socket in each arm and leaves them screaming in pain... 4 down_

3 run away... 7 down.

1 tries to be brave and charges for him... sweeps legs... thug falls sideways... punched straight in the chest whilst mid air sideways... flies into a wall most likely paralysed now. 8 down

another tries to charge... freeze blast on right his arm... thug is tripped up...Batman looks at him With fire burning in his eyes... Smashes his right arm into bits then welts it was a Bat-torch so he doesn't bleed out.

Batman goes to the first thug lifts him by the collar ' if that boy does not wake up, I will break my oath and I will **Kill **you' Batman dr_ops_the thug roughly to the floor. He walks over to robin, scoops him up, calls the bat mobile and rests him gently inside.

As they reach the cave Damian is immediately given medical attention.

_'Master Bruce, What has happened to the young master Damian?'_

'I...I couldn't protect him in time' Bruce felt like The worst father in the planet.

__thoughts_ : I promise Son if you wake up I'll do anything to protect you. Anything, you wont be out of my sight for a long long time._

* * *

__Other Timeline__

It is 4:30 Pm

'Here you go bro' Jason gave him A new teddy as Damian got off his Black bike.

'don't let dad see this one'

' I will visit you once I'm finished with business in Gotham' Damian did not know that it meant drug trafficking so he emptily believed him

_'_Young Damian, Master Bruce is looking for you' Alfred said simply, he wan't allowed to call Damian 'Master'. Ever since the abuse started He didn't care about Bruce any more ,only did was he was paid to do now, he felt sorry for Damian but he could do nothing. Bruce was too rich and powerful he could just pay the media to bat an eye and look the other way and in child services they were people just a corrupt as him. The boy's life Wasn't fair. He went to his room quickly first and hid his new bear under his bed and grimaced when he saw the old one's head still fear what was going to happen

Damian slowly made his way to his father's study where Bruce angrily awaited. looked at his desk. Swiped his index finger hard across the surface. What Damian saw was sickening it was covered in a black sludge from dust build-up. His father made his way towards him and shoved his index finger down his throat.

' does that look fucking clean to you?' Damian Started gagging and crying as the stuff tasted awful and made his lungs burn as if on fire.

' I told you to clean it this morning and what do you do?'

Damian still couldn't speak as his lungs were still hurting.

' Don't you ignore me'

_**PUNCH **_  
_  
_he was winded as his father punched him right in the stomach.

**COUGH SPLATTER**

blood emulated from his mouth as he coughed up some. It was disgusting, the taste of his own blood but sadly he knew it too well.

'you got my study messy with your blood' Bruce pointed at the brown laminated tiles 'GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! wash up and to your room!'

He Cried softly in the shower. He had more tears than water on his face, his bruises ached to the high heavens and he still felt tired.

As he trudged towards his room from his shower .it was still the same from that haunting image of the decapitated bear still staring at him made him break down. He pathetically rolled into bed.

'If there is really a God or a higher being... Please. *_cries_* ,Please take me away from this'with that gesture he lost consciousness.

_**In the middle of the night as both Damian's slept Each subconsciously felt something pulling, something dragging them across to another plane ,another time or space. There wishes had been Granted.**_

* * *

Damian awoke to a room that was not his... It was beautiful: Blue painted walls, a 26 inch plasma screen T.V in the corner of the room, a King Sized Bed instead of a single bed , the walk in bathroom had a sink a tub, a proper toilet and sink.

_Where was he?_

'Damian you're Awake!'

'Dad was worried sick about you!'

His Father? Worried about him? He would never believe it. And what was his brother doing here? so many questions!

_'Dad he's awake' Tim called down the hall, as if on cue he could hear rushed Strides coming towards him._

'my little boy! I was worried you would never be awake!' Bruce said as he hugged Damian in relief. In terror Damian tried to get away tearing up and flailing about like a fish.

'I know you don't like hugs but you scared me a lot last night son'

Son? his father called him a lot of things but never had he called him were off and he was terrified.

-End Chapter-

* * *

_A/N: Again thank you for the nice reviews keep them coming i enjoyed writing this chapter as well put my heart into it and hopefully you guys love it. I'm open to suggestions_

And ill Try update when i can THANKS!


	3. I want this place to be my place to stay

A/N: Thank you my reviewers all questions will be answered in due time :) Im glad you guys have such an interest in my first story makes me feel special.

I Felt sick all of this week so this is a pretty late update for me

this chapter will be solely AU Damian as he settles into his new life.

Continuing from where was left off enjoy.

* * *

__With AU Dami__

Damian's father just... just... no this wasn't right, there had to be something wrong, he had to be dreaming. But he wasn't... Damian felt as if he was dreaming _(these sort of things never happened in reality for him)._ But he wasn't, he could feel his father's strong arms consume his body, the strong masculine scent of his aftershave on him and suddenly he could feel a tingle surge through his belly. The feeling he had been looking for his whole life rushed through his body... He felt ...He felt love for the very first time emulating from his Father in the place of hate and resentment.

He finally stopped flailing and trying to tear away from this feeling instead... He... He welcomed it,this version of his father didn't seem harmful...Actually this father felt protective, felt safe. If he could he would run towards the feeling he would but instead he leaned in and..._(pause)..._ hugged back.

'Son? Are you? Are you all right?'

Bruce, surprised at the fact his son actually leaned into his hug instead of retract from it. He was worried, had the accident changed his boy? Not that he was complaining, maybe he could undo the damage his mother had done and let him be a child for once.

He was hit in the head pretty hard by the blunt Bat, Bruce softly touched the top of Damian's bandaged head and gently ruffled his bandaged hair avoiding the back where the bruise was and looked Damian deep in the eyes.

'Dami... do you remember me son?' Bruce's concerned expression clearly showed.

Damian decided in his head to go along with the memory loss charade until he knew what was going on, he still wasn't sure where he was.

'I do know that you are my father... but I'm very confused'

'Okay that's a good start. listen, I need to talk to Doctor Leslie on the phone and ask her a few questions. If you need anything son you can call either me, your brother or Alfred. I will be back as quickly as possible' With that Bruce went to the hallway and started dialling a number quickly into the land-line.

After his father left the room Damian slowly made his way to the bathroom. Apart from the pain in his head, he felt different. Damian stood in front of the bathroom mirror and what he saw confirmed that he clearly did not belong here. He couldn't see his hair because it was wrapped in bandages but his facial features were stronger than he remembered, also, his skin wasn't as pale as before, his mid section was well built for a person his age compared to the slender frame he was accustomed tear-filled wish Damian made had come true,he had a different life.

After Bruce finished on the phone with Leslie he made his way back to Damian's room, realising his son wasn't in bed his protective side kicked in as he frantically started searching his son's room for a sign of him, he relaxed when he only found that he was in the bathroom gently washing his face.

'does your head still hurt then?' Bruce brought the silent bathroom to life with his voice. Damian looked startled and slightly frightened at the sudden noise.

'just slightly dad.'

He stopped and cursed himself in his head for his mistake, he did not know if '_**this**_' father got angry at being called _**'dad'**_.

'I'm sorry I called you dad...father, I can stop if you don't want me to call you that' Bruce just formed a small smile at Damian, this was new for him as affection was ever shown nowadays from Damian and it felt kind of _(pause) _nice to be called dad for once instead of the informal 'Father' that was always given.

'Of course I don't mind, you are my son, so that's my name to you' Bruce still smiling, reached out and gently ruffled Damian's bandaged head, which formed a tiny smile upon Damian's face , a gesture he hadn't done for in almost a lifetime it seems, his real father could never make him this happy.

'Okay Damian do you need help getting ready? We are going to the doctors office and black boxer shorts and the skin on your back is hardly attire worn outdoors' Damian blushed at the idea of his father getting him changed, wasn't that something children half his age had done for them? He clearly couldn't say no because his head was making him very dizzy and it felt like the world was spinning but was he willing to let his guard down? What if this all an act to get his trust then he struck when he got close? Damian chose not to listen to the reasoning voices in his head and go with his heart and trust him for once.

'If you don't mind Fa...dad... Yes please' Damian slowly shook his head.

'Of course I don't mind, why would I?'

With that Bruce went to Damian's chest of draws and pulled out a simple plain white polo top , he walked over to Damian and rolled the T-shirt up so that only the hole to put the head through was shown and gently coaxed it over his bandaged son's head.

'Okay that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.'

Bruce said to himself under his breath, probably thinking his son would lash out at him for even trying to dress him. Damian with amnesia was slightly more pleasant thou, he felt bad for thinking this,maybe he should try get the boy's memories back. but so far he liked new Damian and it felt good to be needed again for some weird reason.

Bruce then proceeded to help Damian put his small arms through the short sleeves of the T-shirt, one arm, then the next. He went to the chest of draws again and pulled out some black jeans.

'Son this may be embarrassing for you but I need you to lay down on your back on your bed'

Damian blushed again but obediently followed his dad's command and slowly lay on his back, Bruce quickly slid the black jeans on his son to avoid any awkwardness on both parties then proceeded to help him up. What happened next surprised Bruce to a great son hugged him...

Damian was overwhelmed by emotion and couldn't understand why. He was greatfull that his father did all of this for him and it showed how much this man cared. He swallowed his fear and terror for the man and took a leap of faith. Damian slowly wrapped his small arms around his father's mid section and leant into his chest. It was the first hug he ever gave to his father, he wouldn't dare try it in his time. The feeling felt weird but yet it felt warm and he felt oddly safe around this cocoon of arms when normally it would be the inverse way round. The scent of his father's aftershave was slightly sickly yet comforting in almost a weird way. He could've almost cried in relief when the shocked man slowly returned his hug instead of a rough smack to the face.

'Thank you...Thank you for caring for me' Damian said tears on the verge of dropping. His voice sounded shaky and on the edge of breaking.

'shhhhh Dami. You don't have to thank me for caring for you, it's my job as a dad to take care of you.'

Bruce slowly parted from the hug and saw that his son was about to cry, another thing the usual Damian never had done before, he gently swiped his thumb catching the clear liquid before it stained his face.

'Give me a smile ,like you just did son, I can't stand to see you cry, makes me want to punch something.' Bruce laughed at the last bit. Damian gave a minuscule smile and made his way down the manor stairs with his father closely behind.

'Okay lets go or else we will be late for the appointment' Both of them made their way to Bruce's car and he proceeded to drive off.

* * *

(Doctor Leslie's Office)

As they arrived Damian took in his surroundings. The waiting room was small and felt cramped with a few small chairs leant against the wall in the waiting area, in the corner looked like a play area equipped with toys and gadgets for the younger patients, the Receptionist's desk was opposite the automatic door, it too looked small and cramped. The room smelt of disinfectant and sanitiser and the sound of waiting patients coughing and sneezing was the only thing heard. His father, after walking through the doors of the small building, made his way quickly to the woman at the receptionist desk. She looked to be in her mid forties, her blonde hair was tied in a neat little bun and had some grey hairs that could be seen at the roots, her face looked worn out and tired from the present and past long days. Her name badge said 'Sue' and 'Happy to help' which was ironic because her face on the contrary did not look happy and her body language did not look willing to help.

'Hello, I've got an appointment with doctor Leslie that I booked on the phone about my son's condition'

Bruce said calmly as he had one arm protectively around his son to keep him close. The people in Leslie's practice did not look to favourable but she was the only one that he could trust, other doctors would most likely think the bruise on Damian's head was child abuse, but Leslie knew about him being Batman and also knew how protective he was of his little boy and that he could be trusted not to lay a hand on Damian ever.

'Name?' Sue said very bluntly, she knew who the man was, I mean who didn't? But she did not seem to care the slightest for why he was here.

'Bruce Wayne and the appointment is for Damian Wayne'

'Just go wait over there, I will alert the doctor to your presence' Bruce and Damian did as told and waited over by the chairs. As they were waking Damian looked at his father with eyes that said '_please don't leave me'_

Bruce, could clearly see his son was nervous by his constant fidgeting and the worried expression on his face and therefore decided to comfort him.

'Dami don't worry I will be there with you every step of the way. I wont let you go in alone.' Damian slowly nodded and calmed down slightly.

'I was scared you might leave me.' Damian immediately looked down and felt embarrassed that he partially admitted to needing his new father. In truth he did need his father, he hadn't felt so safe for a very long time.

'Bruce Wayne the doctor is ready for you.' Sue again said in a monotone voice as she ushered the father and son to the Doctors office.

'Doctor Leslie your patients are here.' With that Sue made her exit and left the two with Leslie. Her office was nothing special just a wooden desk with a old computer on it, also there was the typical things you generally saw in every GP practices, two chairs facing the doctors desk and a small bed in there as well.

Soon Bruce and Leslie started some small talk about life in general but soon she got down to business and showed his father the scans of his head apparently taken when he was passed out. How long was he out of it for? She was getting down to her findings and results about whether it was amnesia or not since his father asked the question this morning and his heart almost stopped. What if his father found out he was an imposter and tried to send him back to his universe.

Damian's breathing returned to normal when the doctor confirmed it very well could be Amnesia if he didn't remember anything.

'Bruce before you go give these to Damian every 5 hours' Leslie said kindly as she handed him a package of tablets. 'It will help with the pain just make sure he has something to eat before you give it to him though'

'Thank you Leslie for everything.' With that Bruce waved her goodbye, took his son's hand and led him out of the office into the reception area where Sue looked at them as if to say goodbye in her own little miserable way, he soon made his way outside to his car and drove home.

* * *

_(Wayne Manor)_

It was ten at night and outside was jet black, the darkness hugged every nook and cranny of the big grounds of Wayne manor and all that could be heard was the wind pushing it's way through the trees in the distance. Thunder could be heard and flashes of lightning lit the clouds ahead. A storm was on it's way.

Damian was preparing for bed and Bruce decided since Damian needed his attention at the moment, to skip patrolling Gotham that night. No notorious villains were on the rampage at the moment so he could trust Dick and Tim to keep Gotham safe for the moment.

He made his way to Damian's room with the pain medication in tow as well as a glass of water. When he walked in the room as expected, he saw Damian in his bed waiting for him.

'Here Dami' Bruce cooed gently as he handed his son the pain medication, 'Take these, it will help with the dizziness and pain in your head'

'Thank you Dad...for everything' Damian said almost in tears again, he wiped his eyes before his tears fell with his hand and took the medication.

'Sleep well son, if you need anything don't hesitate to call me or Alfred.I think your brother Dick will be sleeping in after his patrol as well' He then proceeded to gently kiss Damian's forehead , left the room and turned off the light.

_(Damian's Nightmare)_

_'You are no good and you never will be you wretch' Bruce said Punching Damian in the gut._

_'How dare you ask me to train you?' Another punched buried in his tummy made the poor boy spit up some blood._

_'Would you really think I would want the thugs to stop kicking the shit out of you? I don't think so BOY!' _

_'Please father...Please stop hurting me, I can't take the pain' Damian said as more blood sputtered out of his mouth._

_It was only a dream, but he could feel the burning sensation of being punched by of man of his father's strength, the disgusting taste of his own blood and the fear of the man before him._

_'Don't Talk back to me Boy!' With that a rough kick shockwaved through his ribs.A cracked noise noise could be heard and the pain shot up Damian's whole body._

_(End Nightmare)_

The Storm had finally hit Gotham and boy was it a big one. Lightning and Thunder co-sided to make shapes in Damian's darkened room.

Damian awoke bathed in sweat all over his face as tears leaked from his eyes like blood from a gashed wound. He checked to see if he had a head bandage to see if he was still in the timeline. Just his luck, he did. Damian looked at the digital clock next to his bed to see what time it was, the clock said '3: 06 AM' in large red writing, it was just a dream...but his dream...his nightmare, it just felt so real. Damian didn't care who, he just needed someone. He tried the door of what looked like his big brother Dick's room first but he was most likely still on patrol as Nightwing with Red thought since Dick was away, so would Tim.

Damian didn't want to go to Bruce and he hardly knew Alfred in his time so that was out of the question. Begrudgingly he slowly crept his way to his fathers room still obviously in tears and prayed he didn't anger the man for waking him up.

Damian's father's room looked absolutely colossal and this was his first time seeing it in both time lines as he was deemed unworthy of it . The bed was King sized and was clad in simple white sheets, there was a massive 50"inch TV in one corner of the room, nearby was a large oak study desk with papers cluttered on top of it, to the right side of the study desk there were large glass windows overlooking the back of the manor which were covered by two long elegant beige curtains. The Bathroom was all for Bruce in contrast to Damian's bathroom which was shared with his brother Tim, and connected their rooms. The Bathroom was big as well as it came equipped with a white marble sink along with white marble toilet and black marble room smelt clean and fresh mostly due to Alfred making sure the house kept tidy especially Bruce's room and the only thing that could be heard was the constant tapping of rain droplets on the window.

Damian just stood there still crying and contemplating on whether to wake the man up. His decision was made for him as Bruce groggily got up and stared at him confused. It was almost like his father had a sixth sense and could tell he was upset. How could he detect his presence so easily?

'Damian? Are you aright buddy?' Bruce sleepily asked, clearly seeing the tears on his son's face.

'I am sorry to bother you dad... but...I had a nightmare' Damian struggled to say between breathes.

'Come here son you can sleep in my bed tonight. I will be here, next to you if you have another nightmare' Bruce outstretched his arms to Damian to which Damian slowly hopped into bed cuddled in his father's arms. He placed his face on his dad's strong chest and cried into his pyjama top whilst his dad rubbed soothing circles into his back.

'Shhhhh it's okay Dami I am here to protect you. Your my little boy and I always **will **protect you, and that's a promise.'

Bruce wasn't sure what was more soaked, outside from all the rain or his T-shirt from Damian's tears, the amnesia had gotten the boy drastically needy of him. He wasn't complaining but he was worried what was troubling the boy.

As Damian drifted off to sleep no longer terrified of his nightmares he couldn't help but wonder what was happening with his family back home. Did another version of himself have to face what he had to on a day to day basis? At the very moment he didn't care and wished this place was his place to stay... This love he felt was way too good to give up without a fight.

* * *

A/n: again a special thanks to my reviewers/subscribers you guys are too great. Hope I answered your Questions DeathwingJV *insert smile here* Sorry for the late update I've had tonsillitis so I've been asleep and all pathetic. The next Chapter will be longer I hope and based on "our" Damian, your questions will be answered for him soon as well

please review, tell me what you like, what you would like to see, give me more to write so it can be longer! and I will implement it for you in the story Thanks and peace out!


	4. Who are you?

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, keep them up. They keep me fed my pretties. Sorry about if my grammar is bad as I said I'm not really a writer but I will try my hardest to triple spell check my mistakes. I found out now what was causing them not me, my computer wasn't saving some words. **

**Another Thanks to anyone who gave constructive criticism I appreciate it as it helps me improve on my writing (just don't be mean okay or i may cry :( ) thank you for putting my story on alert/favourites/etc. just remember to review even if it's to say "hi" It would be nice to know what you think, possibly give me ideas for future chapters.**

**Finally Thanks for being such wonderful readers. peace be with you friends!**

Disclaimer: I'd be too busy in my Mansion if I created Batman. Just making it clear that I didn't!

ON with the story!

* * *

_With normal Damian_

Where was he? The last thing he remembered was a sharp pain at the back of his head and the argument that he had with his father. He felt weak, drained and hungry. How long was he knocked out for? Was he captive in enemy territory? So many questions ricocheted in his mind. The room that he was in resembled a prison cell, four white walls boxed him in, a small single bed with tattered white sheets and a...wait...was that a decapitated teddy bear's head stuck to the windowsill? Not that he did mind the decapitated head, it amused him, but something was off, was this a boy's room? He must be one fucked up kid to live in this place, clearly not realising the true situation.

Damian gazed outside the window and what Damian saw shocked him, he was in Wayne Manor...He was sure he had to be in the Manor, this was no hallucination, the tell-tale signs of the grounds he grew up in confirmed that he was indeed this was 'his' room?

His apparent room was very cold also very quiet and the wind from the cold September weather was the only thing that could be heard. Sounds he was accustomed to were not present, no silent 'humm' of his pathetic brother Tim's infernal computer, no clinking of dishes from the ever too joyful butler Alfred downstairs and no annoying father to wake him up.

Damian used his detective skills to deduce that he was not in his own time, that somehow, he was in another universe. His trained mind had this all figured, the wish he mistakenly made had come true. Finally he had peace and quiet from his annoying family. No more being treated like a baby and definitely no more hugs!

Damian headed towards the bathroom to wash his face and prepare for the day ahead of him, he was curious though, what was the father in this universe like? From the looks of the room he didn't seem to be a very good one!

Damian entered the bathroom and the first thing that came to his attention was how clean it overpowering smell of bleach hugged the walls and the tiles of the bathroom, The white toilet, sink and bathtub almost blinded him and there was no sound coming from the bathroom.

Damian decided to ignore the situation but when he was walking up to the sink and mirror, something crimson stuck between the small cracks of the tiles caught his attention. Slowly he inspected it and his suspicions were correct, it was blood. Why would blood be in the bathroom? Could it be his? Then it all made sense, the solitude, the poor excuse for a room and the blood in the bathroom... This version of himself was...** abused.**

When Damian looked into the mirror he only realised how right he was, he looked like a shell of his former self, it was him minus all of the muscle he worked so hard to get in the league, he had so many bruises on his face and knew what he had to do now, this father was going to die for what he had done. He clenched his fists so hard they started to hurt. It was four in the morning and the noise he was making made him think who was in the house at the moment

'What the fuck are you doing awake child?' Bruce said with a stern face, he stood at the door frame, his gazed was fixated upon the boy standing at the bathroom had just finished his patrol of the filthy city and was angry that the boy was not asleep.

'Am I not allowed to be awake at this time?' Damian replied rudely matching his father's gaze with his own, intense eyes locked with one another and even though the scene was silent, a million words could be then realised this Bruce was different, he smelt of alcohol and sweat, his face looked like it hadn't been shaved for a while as the stubble was clearly visible and his demeanour seemed... was the only thing that came to Damian's mind.

'Who said you can reply to me boy?' with that, a lazy swing was made for Damian's face which to Bruce's surprise was easily blocked by the boy, it was then replied with a thrust kick to his chest which made him stumble backwards out of the bathroom.

'Touch me again father and I will **kill** you.'Damian said darkly, he took up a fighting stance but was amazed at how tired he felt and how much ache and pain was erupting from his muscles. He had the mind and skills of a fighter but the body of a defenceless broken little boy.

Where the FUCK had the little shit learned to fight? That didn't matter though; the boy was going to pay for the little stunt he just pulled!  
Bruce charged Damian with another fist and this time he used his strength, when the child tried to block it, it easily pierced through and the blow connected with his face sending the helpless boy to the floor a few feet into the bathroom.

Damian cried out in pain as his back slid against the white father used full strength this time and the blow made him feel dizzy, this body couldn't withstand what he normally could! He looked up through blurry eyes and saw his father slowly walking over to him to finish him off. Desperately Damian mustered his strength to kick the man in his kneecap as hard as he could, dropping the man to his knees. Damian sluggishly aimed a punch for his father's fist was caught mid-air and Bruce got a handful of Damian's hair with his other hand, his head was then aggressively slammed into the basin of the bathroom sink. Damian felt dizzy and felt backwards and landed on his backside.

blood was now seeping out of his forehead and he felt even weaker than before. Damian looked up at his father with a sorry face as if he was begging for his mercy. Bruce wasn't going to show any, he had enough of this boy, it was time for him to take a trip to the hospital!

'Just make my death quick!' Damian knew this was the end!' He clenched his eyes shut and waited for the pain to end. He heard a loud thump then to his surprise nothing happened to him. He slowly opened his eyes and in front of him was his brother? Jason was there standing angrily over his passed out father, breathing deeply and exhaling sharply.

'You know Damian, you are lucky that he was so focused on you that he didn't see me creep up behind' Jason said in a forced voice, you could clearly tell he was angry by his was he angry at though? Was this one aggressive like his father?

Jason walked over to Damian and gently picked up his bleeding brother from the then realised this Jason cared for him, but the man was still angry at something.

'Damian!' He said loudly moving them both to the open windowsill, he had to make his way back to his bike and take the boy to his hideout to bandage his wounds yet checked if the bandages from earlier were still plastered on, to his luck they held even through the fight.

The Teddy bear Jason gave Damian had a radio wired into it, he could hear what was going on and that's why he showed only decided to because of what happened earlier.(referring to chapter 2) Jason dreaded to think of what would've happened if he hadn't staked out at the Manor.

'Are you fucking stupid? Attacking dad is suicide for you!' Jason scolded 'don't put yourself in any more danger you idiot!'

'It's not like I needed you to help me' Damian said weakly then blacked out from all the blood had half a mind to leave the boy there for the comment made but knew he couldn't or risk his life.

_6 AM at Jason's Hideout_

When Damian woke up he took a look at his surroundings, the room had a sick murky smell to it, the paint on the walls were visibly peeling off ,the sheets he was covered with were almost as tatty as the ones in his room back at the manor and in the distance the sound of police sirens and dogs barking could be heard.

It all rushed back to him and he remembered the fight he had with his father and immediately sprang up from the bed in an alert manner, he clenched his fist then raised them up to his looked around the room and met his brother's gaze.

'Since when do you know how to defend yourself Dami?' Damian's stance relaxed and he looked warily at Jason.

'What do you mean? Since when can I not defend myself' Damian replied stoically.

Jason was puzzled by the switch in attitude from his little brother, normally the boy wouldn't dare strike back at Bruce... he was too afraid of the man, also Damian would usually say he '**needed**' Jason but earlier his brother said that he didn't need wasn't right.

Jason had wrapped Damian's head with some gauze from his bathroom the spot which was bleeding was clearly showing through the white material. Jason was wondering what Bruce was going to do to Damian if he took him back to the manor. He also wondered what the man would think was happening. He took out the Manor security footage on the way out and stopped in Alfred's quarters and injected the sedatives he brought with him on his stakeout before he intervened in his brother's fight and knocked Bruce out, so there was no chance they could know... Right? He wasn't sure; I mean the man is Batman after all. He managed to calm himself down by thinking how lazy and rusty the man had gotten since Damian was born. Ten years ago there would've been no chance of him sneaking up like that, but now these days the man was so taken over by anger he didn't notice his surroundings when it came to Damian. The boy was the subject of his hate after all.

Jason after some thought on the matter then came to a realisation, this wasn't his Damian, it couldn't have been. The fighting, the attitude and the pride all pointed away from what his brother usually was like.

Jason locked eyes with his brother.

'Who are you and what have you done with the real Damian!'

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

sorry about the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer this was only setting up for the next chapter which will go deeper into the lives of our Damians. Originally I was going to combine this one with the last one but decided against it. I hope you like where the story is heading and please review !  



	5. Realisation and Blackmail!

**A/N: hello! Thank you for all the support and all the reviews keep em coming! it inspires me to write for you! in reply to the 'Guest' who said that they were gonna make it hard for me to end ... Maybe the story will never end o.0 ! I enjoyed writing this chapter a whole lot and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Look out every Monday cuz that's my date for updating! YES its finally set wahoo! Every Monday an update will happen no matter how many words I have so lookout! Please read my A/N in the end as I want you the reviewer to take part in the story! Longest chapter so far yay!**

Disclaimer: Listen I don't own Batman. My house is really small!

**Continuing from where I left off !**

* * *

"I'm not going to repeat myself" Jason said furiously at the boy standing opposite him in his bedroom "who the fuck are you and what have you done with my little brother!"

"I don't know what you're talking about I am your brother" Damian said coyly, he was telling the truth after all, they were still brothers, only he switched body's with this Jason's Damian.

"Don't give me that bullshit! You know what I mean! "Jason spat, "now speak up before I reopen that wound on your head myself!" Jason was edging himself closer to the boy with a murderous look in his eye, the man wanted answers and Damian didn't have any answers to give.

Damian was getting nervous, normally he would remain cool and collected in situations like this but he didn't have his usual physique! How the fuck was he going to get a capable fighter like Jason off his trail if the man decided to attack him?

"Okay I'll tell you the truth! Only because it appeases me and I could possibly use you" Damian said clearly irritated, his eyes shifted from left to right and the background noise was drowned out by the tension in the room. "You are right…I am not the Damian you know… but I am Damian…. Only I'm from another universe" Damian looked head on still darkly gazing at his brother.

Jason held a blank expression on his face as he found it hard to stomach what his brother just told him. Another universe? It was hard to believe but it was the only reason plausible, it couldn't have been an imposter, he was watching over the boy all night and as far as he knew Damian was asleep before the apparent switch! Whatever universe this Damian was from it was a shit exchange! His Damian's new family got a sweet and affectionate little boy that actually made Jason felt needed for once in his life, and what they got was a stuck-up, rude and a nasty little piece of work.

Angry at the thing in front of him, Jason made a quick beeline towards the boy with intent to injure him even more, his fist was balled up and held high poised for Damian's already injured head. Damian realised the threat and aimed a fast kick in the man's direction only to have it caught and painfully twisted. Standing on one foot was no easy feat normally, especially after he had a lacklustre body to go with trying to balance so he did the first thing that came to mind. Damian tried to send his free foot into the man's face but to no avail as it was caught mid-air and he dropped hard on his back on Jason's mediocre spring mattress. The painful springs dug into the boy's back as he dropped on the bed at a weird angle. Jason was mounted on top of Damian with a nasty snarl on his face about to plant a fist in the boy's face when a buzzing from his pocket stopped him. Who the Fuck calls at 6 AM? Jason saw the caller ID and got off his brother, he would deal with the 'fake' Damian later. It was Bruce, why was he calling him? Jason took all the precautions; there is no way his father could know what happened! Jason pressed the cellular device to his ear and spoke.

"Yes Father, what is it?" Jason said casually, he didn't want to give away anything before he found out the reason for the call.

"It's your brother, Damian" Bruce paused; Jason started to become worried, he was almost sure the jig was up! "I think he was kidnapped" Jason almost laughed out in relief "I was having an argument with him and before I could react I was knocked out by some mystery person. Before you ask I do not know who it is, the perpetrator took out the security footage and sedated Alfred."

'_Liar, you weren't having an argument you were __trying to beat the kid senseless'_Jason angrily thought to himself as he listened to Bruce go on about the ordeal

"Anyways, I want you and Dick to come back from your mission's early and help me find the boy!" Jason smirked and took the hacked tracker out from his pocket and stared at it, it showed on a red dot that he was far upstate when he actually wasn't. "Fine I will be home within the next few days, just need to tie up some loose ends first."

"Good, I will see you in a few days Jason" Bruce finished off; you could clearly hear the anger in his voice and almost feel the pent up frustration because of the whole situation.

Jason pressed the red button on his cell phone to end the call and turned his attention back to the boy still recuperating on his mattress.

"I won't hurt you, even though you are a little shit you still are technically my little brother" Jason said calmly throwing his two hands in the air very slightly to feign surrender.

"Go shower, you smell of sweat and blood" Jason walked over to his supply closet and threw a towel in Damian's direction. "Also you are lucky, dad thinks what happened was a kidnapping and isn't very keen on rescuing you himself." Damian just kept staring with a blank expression on his face seemingly ignoring what the man was saying.

"Oh and by the way, the shower thing wasn't a suggestion; it was an order, so march!" Jason angrily pointed his index towards his dirty bathroom.

"What the hell am I supposed to wear after I shower then?" Damian replied angrily.

"I got some clothes here you can use" Jason crossed his arms and looked at Damian dead in the eyes. "It may be a little bit big for you but you smell disgusting, now go!" Again he pointed towards the bathroom .He wasn't this aggressive with his real little brother because he cared for him, this new one could die for all he cared.

* * *

__Jason's Bathroom_ Time: 6: 15 AM_

It was disgusting! Why the fuck did everything have to be covered in a dirty brown coat! The sink had toothpaste stains in it and a collection of black grime in the corners of the tap, the shower curtain was brown when it was supposed to be white and it had small holes in the mid-section of it, why would someone keep a bathroom looking like this? Damian stripped his clothes off and slowly put each of his feet in the shower then twisted the crusty limescale-covered faucet and let the water hit him, obviously avoiding his head wound. It was relaxing having the warm water engulf him, maybe Jason was right and this is what he needed.

As Damian soaped his body, his wounds stung to the point of making him wince in pain every time he ran over them with his hand. All the while the boy wondered what was going on in the next room.

* * *

__Switch Scene_ The__ bedroom_ Time: 6:15 AM_

The shower could be heard in the background, good, at least the boy could follow orders! This whole ordeal was stressing Jason out to the max, he had his father breathing down his neck to find the boy who was 'kidnapped' and he put his neck on the line for the rude and arrogant child in his bathroom! Honestly he thought he could've killed the child if he didn't have his little brother's body.

Jason pulled out some rolling paper along with some tobacco from a small draw beside his bed; he placed the tobacco in the middle of the white rolling paper then a filter at the head of the paper and folded the paper until it was a cylindrical shape, he put the joint between his lips and pulled a lighter out of his pocket, he then proceeded to light up and took a strong pull of the relaxing fumes.

"Nothing like a good joint to take my mind off the shit in my life!" Jason said loudly to himself and exhaled a large white cloud of smoke into the air then proceeded to take another drag. Jason got his phone out of his pocket again and dialled a number in.

"Dick speaking, who is this?" the voice sounded confused.

"It's me, Jason, your brother you idiot"

"Jays? Aren't you upstate? And why is your number blocked?"

"Not anymore I came back early, anyways don't worry about me; you won't believe what I've got to tell you"

* * *

_With AU Dami_ Time: 7 AM

He looked so innocent sleeping there, you could almost forget what he was like before the whole amnesia ordeal. Bruce was contemplating in his head as he watched his son sleep; the boy's facial expression was angelic and peaceful and Bruce wondered what he was dreaming about and what he dreamt about last night to make him cry like he did. Bruce had to wonder, wasn't amnesia just supposed to make someone forget and not change the person's personality? It was slightly suspicious but he decided to ignore his thoughts on the matter. Bruce thought on how…..cute... Damian had become, the last time the boy asked to sleep in the same bed as him was when the child was five years old if he remembers correctly and that was only because Dick was spending time with the Young Justice team and was away from Gotham. Maybe this was his chance to be a better father and not have Damian around the dangers of being a crime fighter. He laughed to himself about that last bit, if the boy was in his right mind he would try to kill him for even mentioning that.

"Dami…. I'm going to get ready for work, are you going to be okay without me today buddy?" Bruce softly spoke as he gently pat the top of his son's hair. Bruce removed most of the bandages already and now the boy's hair could be seen. Damian slowly opened his eyes when his father's hand made contact and retracted as if he was about to be attacked.

"Shhhhh it's just me Dami, sorry if I woke you but I just wanted to make sure you are going to be alright today" Bruce said in a hushed tone, Damian took in his surroundings and was relieved he wasn't with his **other **father.

"You aren't going to be in school for a while, I called and explained you hit your head and have amnesia" Bruce said whilst gently rubbing his son's back. "Don't worry though, Dick is here and Tim will be here in the evening and I will come home as early as I can" Bruce hoped his son hadn't remembered the feud he and Tim had going on and that Tim would respect that Damian isn't the same boy he normally is and just drop it! Seriously those two fought like cats and dogs!

"Dick's here?" Damian asked puzzled, he tried not to sound too excited but he did miss his older brother and hadn't seen the joyful man in about 3 months back in his universe. He did wonder if in this universe if his brother was nice and caring like the one he knew or contrasted him and was mean…..

"So is he awake dad? Can I see him please?" Damian looked up hopefully at his father.

"I am not sure if he's awake buddy but when he is of course you can see him" Bruce smiled at Damian, "Glad you remember your brothers then" Bruce nervously said thinking of Tim then looked at his watch, 7:15 AM, he had to get going soon.

"I'm going to go shower now son, feel free to stay in my room if you want to today" Bruce then walked over to his cupboard and pulled a suit out, he walked into the bathroom and soon the sound of the shower could be heard.

Damian couldn't have been happier in the position he was in, he was soaking up all the love he so rightfully deserved and this family seemed all the happier that he was asking for it. Never in a million years would he have dreamt of being able to sleep in his father's room, he just felt so safe and protected near this man for some reason. His mind was telling him run yet his body was telling him stay close to him, it was an odd feeling, but he liked this odd feeling!

"I hope your hungry Dami, Alfred made a big breakfast and frankly I don't think me and Timmy can finish it without you!" Dick chirped as he barged his way through his father's bedroom door, he had an idiotic grin plastered on his face and looked far too happy for the time of morning. Their patrol last night hadn't finished too late and he took the week off work to visit anyways so he could just sleep whenever he felt like. Apparently according to his father, ever since the accident his little brother was more….pleasant. He just had to see this for himself, so made his way to the room as soon as he heard Bruce was awake by the sound of the shower.

"Ok Dickie….. Can I eat it up here though…?" Damian said shyly and then added something Dick hadn't heard in years from the boy "please?"

"Of course you can little D-man! In fact I'll drag Tim up here as well! "

Overwhelmed by how sweet this Damian was behaving Dick sent a hug the boy's way and which to his surprise he wasn't slapped or stabbed in reply but instead he was embraced back by the boy. Oh this was way too friggin cute for Dick to handle and he looked his brother in the eyes.

"Dami….. Not meaning to be mean, but don't ever go back to how you were" Dick said breaking the hug and widely smiled at his little brother.

"I'm not really sure what you're talking about Dickie…" Damian tilted his head to the side confused.  
"Was I not a good brother?" A frown was sprouted from the youngest Wayne.

"Forget I said that" Dick smiled at him even more and ruffled his hair; it was weird because he was expecting a _'DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!' _from the boy. "okay! I'm just going to get our breakfast and your other brother; I'll be back Lil D! "Dick ran off down to the kitchen leaving Damian in Bruce's bed.

The shower stopped and a few minutes later his father emerged from the bathroom fully dressed in his suit, the man looked rather suave in the black blazer accompanied by his black trousers,white shirt and black tie. Bruce finally did his tie up in his mirror then looked Damian's way.

"What do you think buddy? Thumbs up or thumbs down?" Bruce highlighted his whole look to his son with his hands.

"Personally I think it's a bit boring, what do you think Timmy?" Dick said whilst holding two plates containing scrambled eggs and bacon in his hands. He was standing in the door frame of the massive room with his brother Tim besides him. Tim's face didn't look too impressed; even though Damian was apparently changed he still held a grudge against the boy. Years of torment from the boy wasn't going to be forgiven just because he lost his memory, no it wasn't! This was the time for his revenge on the youngest Wayne and boy would it be sweet. With Damian's defences down it would be like taking candy from a baby, almost too easy for him. He would have to play it smart though, Dick was quite the protective one as well as his father but he did have something in mind**. (A/N ooooo what evil plan is in store for our Dami!)**

"Dick you're really immature sometimes you know" Tim finally spoke giving his brother a small smirk. "Dad I think it looks fine" Dick elbowed Tim for the comment and Tim just laughed lightly at him.

"I agree with Tim dad" Damian shyly said giving Bruce a small thumbs- up ,then perked up to see what dick was holding.

"Calm down you carnivore, I got your breakfast right here" Dick said jokingly seeing how Damian tried to peep at what he was holding in his hands. Little did Dick know though this was the first time in years the boy actually had breakfast, normally he would be subjected to a small dinner then sent to bed.

"Dick what are you doing? Since when is my bed a dining table?" Bruce sternly asked. Damian looked at his father in was the first time he saw the man adopting a strict demeanour since arriving here, was he only just easy on him?

Dick smiled, walked over to Damian and whispered something in the boy's ear to say; Tim just rolled his eyes at both of them and walked off.

"I'm going downstairs to eat breakfast like a normal person" Tim said lazily as he waved one hand in the air as he walked off. In truth he just couldn't stand Damian, the child irritated him, while everyone may be under the little demon's spell he wasn't! Tim decided he was going to confront Damian later about this one on one. No Dick or Bruce hovering over him like he was prince of this Manor! But how was he going to do it?

"Please daddy? Can Dick and I eat here? It'll only be once! Please?" Damian said in a low tone voice whilst staring at his father with his eyes wide open and his lip sticking out in a pout like fashion. Immediately you could see in Bruce's facial expression soften and whilst he was strict on Dick because he was a grown man, he couldn't be strict with Damian because that was his little boy!

"Okay Dami, just don't make any mess and you can eat here only this once okay son?" Bruce said in a calm voice then pointed a nasty Bat-glare at Dick that said _'You knew exactly what you did!'__  
__  
_Gratefully Damian hopped out of the bed, ran, and then hugged his father round the waist. When Dick told him what to say he honestly didn't believe that he would get his way, another surprise to him, but this universe was full of them.

"I'll miss you today daddy! I really will!" Damian innocently said. Honestly Bruce could've melted right then and there, it was too much cute! He thought about working from home today, but he couldn't, the company needed him. Bruce caught Dick silently laughing at his facial expression while trying not to drop the plates on his bed and he gave the man another glare.

"What am I then D-man, chopped liver?" Dick said in a pretend hurt voice.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong" Damian said worried, breaking the hug with his dad and then started tearing up.

"I was only joking D-man" Dick said resting the two plates of eggs and bacon on the side table then holding up his two hands trying to prevent him from crying.

"Oh ok, I thought I upset you" Damian sniffled and wiped his eyes with his arm.

"Of course not Dami, now let's eat before this gets cold" Dick pointed to the scrambled eggs and bacon on the side table. Dick looked over to his father who was still there.

"Dad Shoo! Go to work or you will be late" Dick said as he waved his father off.

"Fine I'm going already!" He gave Damian a kiss on his forehead and Dick a playful punch to the chest on his way to the door. "Take care of him, or Nightwing will disappear for good!"

"Protective much? He will be fine Dad, just go!"

"Bye daddy!" Damian happily chirped as he waved him away.

"Aright little-D, what you wanna do today?" Dick said with a mouthful of egg in his mouth, the words came out muffled but Damian still knew what he asked.

"Uhm…. if you don't mind, can we… can we watch some T.V?" Damian shyly asked, he wasn't allowed to watch T.V back in his universe; it apparently rotted his already rotten brain. Damian frowned at the thought of his father at the time telling him that. He wanted to be extra careful not to upset anyone here and mess things up.

"Sure we can….. It's not like you're not allowed to" Dick said confused. "And cheer up Dami; he won't be gone for long!" Dick said thinking Damian was upset over the fact their dad was working. He lifted up a fork and sent it Damian's way. The boy opened his mouth and let his brother feed him his breakfast, he was still upset and was getting worried that his new family was too good to be true and began to frown.

"Shall I take your dishes young masters?" Alfred politely interrupted as he walked Master Bruce's bedroom. Master Richard was trying to comfort the Young master Damian as the boy looked pretty upset about something.

Alfred took the plates for the two boys and left for the kitchen.

"If you need anything Young master Wayne, feel free to ask me" Alfred kindly said to Damian then walked out the room back to the kitchen.

"What about if I need something Alfred?" He replied on his way to the kitchen.

"Master Richard you have two feet, you can get it yourself" Dick just laughed at the comment and decided to not take it any further, his little brother was still upset and making him happy today was his priority.

"So Damian, what do you remember exactly then?" Dick asked taking a slightly more serious tone. He remained seated in Bruce's bed with his little brother who still had the look of upset written all over his face.

"Uhm….. I remember you…dad…Tim and Jayce" Damian nervously said "but that's about it…." Damian frowned even more, he did not like lying especially to his new dad and Dick but he had to or else they would send him back to his universe! The thought of that was scarier than any nightmare he could've had.

"Don't get upset Dami, I'm sure it will all come back soon" dick said comfortingly thinking that his brother was broken up because he didn't remember anything.

Dick got out of bed and gazed outside the window. The weather was still horrendous as rain fell heavily on the Manor grounds causing puddles in the yard that resembled little ponds, the only sound that could be heard was the rain tap tapping on the windowsill and the boiling of the kettle downstairs. The room was very warm thanks to the heating around the Manor but outside looked quite the opposite.

"Guess outside activities is out of the question." Dick commented on the weather outside, he looked towards the still teary little boy trying to joke around hoping he could lighten his mood.

"Oh come on Dami, don't be sad! It's not like I'm going to leave you alone until you're happy!" Dick went into the bed and wrapped his arms around the boy's tiny frame and tried to squeeze some joy into him. Damian replied by wrapping his arms around the man and burying his head into the Man's chest. As they embraced, Damian did feel bad on the fact that he was stealing someone else's brother and father and they were only lent to him. Stuff that was lent to you had to be given back and this terrified the boy.

* * *

_With normal Damian_ Time is now 11: AM same day  
Scene: Jason's living room

"JASON! Open up! You said that it was important and that you couldn't tell me over the phone" Dick banged on the door, he was furious as he only found out on his way to Jason's hideaway from his dad that his little brother was kidnapped, all this stalling was only wasting time!

"Jeez jackass, have some fucking patience!" Jason shouted at the door, he was sat on the couch next to Damian who had a scowl glued on his face, he was pissed he had to wear his brother's oversized clothes as the T-shirt he was wearing went all the way down to above his knees and what was meant to be short sleeves went to down to his elbows, the shorts he had to wear were so big he had to keep pulling them up as he walked and the boxers he had to wear was huge because of his skinny waist and the fact that it was Jason's made him pissed even more. Even though Jason said he had not worn them the thought of sharing underwear was disgusting!

As Jason swung the door open to a very inpatient Dick, Dick caught sight of Damian and instantly without thinking his facial expression switched to a snarl and he swung a punch in Jason's direction. Jason, ready for the blow easily repelled it and pulled a gun right out of the holder on the side of his jeans. Jason swung the gun around his index finger until the head of the weapon was pointing upwards to dick's chin stunning the man.

"Jason! Are you fucking crazy? I thought we agreed not to let Damian see your gun!" Dick was furious, Jason was his brother's kidnapper?

"Well if you didn't try to attack me and let me explain the situation then you would fucking understand!" Jason said aggressively still firmly holding the gun in his hand pointed at Dick. "That isn't our brother, he was swapped with this **dick**" Jason used his free hand to point at Damian.

"Hey! Don't use my name to describe our brother! Wait what do you mean swapped?" Dick asked clearly confused.

"There we go, you calmed down" Jason withdrew his gun, span it 360 degrees and holstered the weapon.

"Dami… What he is saying…. Is it true?" Dick looked over to Damian's direction puzzled and clearly shocked.

"First off, do not call me **'Dami'**I am not a fucking child so do not treat me like one, second off if you try to hug me or even touch me I will stab you and finally the Douche over there is right, I am your brother, but …from a different universe" Damian spat at Dick; he was already pissed off at his attire and switching families with this 'alternate' Damian didn't change a thing as his brothers were **just** as annoying.

"You fucking little shit, I'll kill you for that comment." Jason snarled making his way to Damian to which Dick intercepted his charge towards him.

"Calm down Jason, he still has got our little brother's body and killing him won't make things better" Dick desperately said trying his hardest to keep the man at bay. _"I can see what you mean though, he is a Dick"_Dick whispered in Jason's ear.

Jason calmed down and sent a death glare in the boy's direction and to which Damian replied with a glare of his own until the two were having a stare off that made the room even more awkward than it already was.

"So why are you here then **Damian**?" Dick said breaking the intense staring contest taking place making sure he got the full name before the boy went off at him again.

"If I knew I wouldn't be here would I?" Damian rudely replied, he was sitting again on the couch tapping vigorously on the armrest of the sofa and gritting his teeth, his eyes were squinted and his face wasn't too pleased.

"You sure are rude little boy" Dick said calmly making sure to stress the '**little' **as he knew it would annoy Damian. "If you want your brothers' help then this isn't the way to ask for it" Dick froze and poked the boy's forehead where his bruise was and looked at it bewildered, some blood had seeped through the gauze but it wasn't looking too bad, he was confused to where the child got it.

"I hope you didn't do that" Dick said in a serious voice towards Jason, even though the kid was arrogant and rude there was no justice in harming him for any reason and he thought Jason felt the same way as well.

"No, it was Dad…." Jason said in a lower tone of voice, "It is the reason on why I **'kidnapped' **him, Dick" Jason then proceeded to explain the events up until this point and how Damian wasn't a spec of grateful for the rescue , to which the boy just shrugged and ignored the conversation.

"Guys, as much as I would like to say I appreciate the concern, I don't, I am not helpless, just this body is and when I get my hands on father, he is dead to me!"

"Just learn to say thank you will ya?" Dick said plainly. "I don't care what you say but I'm going to help you get back to your own time and make things right"

"such a hero aren't you? But as I said I will handle things myself!" Damian retorted "I will find a way back home on my own!" He put one hand over his face to cover his frustrations then after a short while he kept it cool placed the hand down and started again. "I was trained by the league of assassins after all" Damian proudly said wearing a smug smile for both brothers to witness.

"What do you mean league of Assassins? Is Talia alive from where you are from?" Jason finally cut in, he was intrigued.

"What do you mean alive from where I am from? Is she not alive in this universe?" Damian asked stunned.

"Damian….She died giving childbirth... to you" Dick said picking up a low tone obviously breaking the news to the boy gently. That's when it all came crashing down, the strong façade the boy was demonstrating melted away like molten steel .A silent tear rolled slowly down his cheek and his head wound finally got to him, the pain of thinking someone close to him was dead got to him, it actually did! He had threatened it in the past to ALL of his family members but he did not mean it. His heart ached and it felt cracked, he had killed people with his time in the league, but they were nothing to him, just expendables. His mother was dead and this world already had rubbed him the wrong way. Damian was reduced to kneeling on the ground in silent tears as he was not the one to sob and looked up at Jason's gritty ceiling with a distant look on his face.

"Are you up there mother?"

* * *

_with AU Dami_ Time is now 5 PM same day

Dick had managed to cheer him up surprisingly and they spent the whole day watching colourful films and playing around, it made him think of his brother back home and he was glad nothing changed. His Dad would be home in about an hours' time but he still missed the man like crazy. Tim was home but he hadn't seen him come home from high-school and he wondered older brother was avoiding him for some reason and he had no clue to why that was happening. Dick or Nightwing at the moment he should say, was working in the bat-cave on a case and sent him upstairs to take a nap, he would've asked to stay but his head was on its final step of healing plus the medication Leslie prescribed to him made him drowsy as well.

When he reached his room and shut the door he was ambushed and a hand was held tightly over his mouth, it smelt clean yet felt clammy from palm sweat .The person obviously had been waiting there for him quite a while and held him tightly as he tried to struggle free.

"Do not move, do not try to speak" The mystery person spoke with a voice alteration device that Frightened Damian even more.

"MMMMMM!MMMMMM!" Damian tried to scream at the top of his lungs hoping one of his brothers would hear.

"I know you are not from this universe!" Damian's heart froze up and he stopped moving completely.

"I thought that would get your attention" The mystery man sounded pleased.

"Now you do what I say or else I will tell your dad and brothers and they will send you back from where you came!" The mystery Man handed a cellular phone to the boy. "I will send your orders through that, if you do not reply then I will reveal your secret and this dream life of yours is over! You understand?" Tears now heavily falling as Damian desperately would do anything to stay.

"Good boy. I will send your first message tomorrow, more messages will follow after that and you better follow everything I say! You tell no one of this visit or you go back! Understand?" Damian still had tears rolling down his face and started sobbing through his muffled screams but nodded again in agreement.

The mystery man pressed a pressure point behind the boy's neck and laid him to rest in the bed and disappeared.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

A/N This is where I need YOU to partake, what will the first message tell Damian to do? Place it in the review it can be anything and I will pick the one I can write the best, if you don't tell me I will be sad and just use MY idea.

See that button below? Click it! It won't hurt I promise!

If you see next chapter you were chosen then HIGH FIVE and I will mention you :D


	6. Grief

**A/N Hello my faithful readers! Thank you so much for your reviews and support, I have so much fun writing and use it as a way to relax me. I would like to thank you for all of the ideas you have submitted. For all those who wanted to see Damian humiliated I put something in for you but the direction of the mystery man is more of a serious fashion. All those who have followed/alerted me thank you very much! I'm having trouble of thinking of a really good ending so in the meantime the story will go on until I have a suitable ending !  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own anything in DC trust me ^.^**

**ON With the story**

* * *

__with Normal Dami_ Time: 12 PM__

* * *

The pain in his chest was just too much; he refused to believe that his mother was dead, and that it was his fault. She may have been a shit mother but deep, deep down (it is Talia after all) she cared for her son.

"Damian, bro, it will be alright" Dick said carefully as he edged closely to his obviously grieving little brother, he was trying his best to comfort the boy and at the same time he didn't want to do anything to set the boy off.

But it wasn't going to be alright for Damian, he felt as empty as a bird's nest in December and a massive black hole inhabited his heart. His head told him **nothing **was going to be okay and self-inflicting thoughts rampaged throughout his consciousness. Damian got up slowly and dragged himself over to Jason's bedroom; both brothers followed the boy in tow. His pride seemed melted away as the boy's body slumped as he walked and the depression had just sunk in. Damian laid face first on the double bed and planted his tearful face into the cushion.

It was an awful sight, it really was, as much as Jason Hated this new brother of his, he couldn't help but feel sympathy towards him; Damian was in a very vulnerable state and all his defences were stripped, the situation probably divided his age into two because for the very first time since his time with the league of Assassins, he needed both of his brothers' affection. Jason knew that Damian didn't deserve it but this boy was his family and he loved his brothers, he really did.

Outstretched arms were thrown in Jason's direction as the boy turned around and **actually **asked him to embrace him. It was a slow start, but this was the road to making-up with his brother. As they hugged Jason said nothing while Dick who was also quiet, just looked on with a cheerless face. The mood of the room was doleful as the lamenting fickle little boy kept switching from receiving comfort from Dick, to a sense of complacency from Jason.

Outside mirrored as it was in the room: the weather deceitfully made the time of day dusk, the clouds were full of pent up anger in the form of grey skies, the wind made it known it was angry by the aggression and forcefulness of the gusts and the skies wept copying the sadness of the occupant inside the apartment.

The weather outside was noisy but the bedroom relied on that noise otherwise it would've been plunged into silence.

"Damian… would you like to see her grave?" Dick slowly whispered quietly into the broken boy's ear, Damian wasn't the same person he was when Dick arrived, the boy had been transformed into a blubbering mess and it was his and Jason's job to pick up the pieces of his broken soul. The boy slowly nodded as more tears fell. Dick smoothly rubbed Damian's back through the obviously oversized T-shirt and let the boy rest his head on his pectoral region. Tears flowed like a river drenching his T-shirt but he did not mind, all that mattered to him was that his brother needed him and it was his job as a big brother to be there, no questions asked. Dick may have done an awful job of being big brother to the real Damian with his absence. He couldn't help it he wouldn't see the abuse because he wasn't there most of the time and that had to change.  
Damian felt weak and pathetic. He wanted to stop this behaviour, but it was uncontrollable ,his heart felt like it wasn't there anymore as he buried his head deeper into his older brother's chest.

* * *

__With AU Dami_ Time 7 30 PM same day._

* * *

_'I'm sorry son, but since you are not the real Damian I need to send you back to your own universe. How dare you lie to me for this long!" Bruce angrily shouted at the tear struck boy standing in front of him.__  
__  
'I agree with Dad, go back to where you came from, you're not wanted here!" Dick berated as he joined in appearing from out of thin air.__  
__  
"We are all turning our backs on you" Tim followed as a cloud of smoke revealed him.__  
__  
"You're not accepted into this Wayne family" __  
__  
"I want my __**real **__son back"__  
__  
"You're not the real little D so you can just wither away!" __  
__  
"go away! Go back to your abusive father__!__"__  
__  
__Damian soon fell to the floor and let his sobs out.__ His tears filled the entire room and he got the feeling of being wet.__  
__  
"Dami wake up, please wake up son!" a voice called out to him in his dream.__  
__  
_Damian awoke to Bruce calling his name desperately. The Man looked very worried about him. He took in his surroundings and realised his worst fear hadn't happened as yet .The effects of the nightmare still clung to him and by the look and feel of it, he also wet the bed. Immediately after he realised what he had done he began to become extremely paranoid.

* * *

__Flashback_ Damian is 5 years old_

_"I'm sorry daddy! I didn't mean too, I promise!" Damian said in a terrified tone as he looked at his wet bed linen. He had an accident in the night and his father did not take kindly to mistakes, especially from him.__  
__  
"Shut up! __Don't ever call me __that, you don't deserve to be my son. You__ are truly disgusting." Bruce then proceeded to spit on the boy then look at the sheets again. __  
__  
"Clean it up you dirty little cur!" He shouted as he slapped the little boy on his head.__  
__  
"Your mother did not die for you to be doing things so childishly! You grow up now boy, or you grow up never!"__  
__  
_End flashback__

* * *

___  
_"I'm so sorry daddy! I didn't mean too" Damian cried as he sat up in his wet bed, he felt as if he was useless and was worth nothing.

Bruce originally rushed to the room because the boy was screaming in his sleep and he was concerned on what the matter was, he had realised the boy was suffering from nightmares, but what about? Was it about his time with the league? It must have been, maybe he was getting his memory back but was frightened because he had no idea what was going on…..

Bruce did the only thing he knew how to do as a parent, since this was a first for him as Damian never wet the bed before he had to make sure just to comfort the boy and tell him everything was okay and that he wasn't mad at him.

"Shhhhhh son, it's aright I've got you" Bruce calmly said as he helped the boy get out of bed "DICK!" Bruce shouted at the top of his lungs covering Damian's ears as he did not want the boy to feel any more shaken.

"Listen Dami, this isn't your fault okay? It was just an accident and I am not mad at you" Bruce slowly said making sure he kept staring the boy in his eyes to let him know nothing was going to happen to him.

Dick came rushing into the room a moment later; he was followed by Tim who tagged along because he was curious as to what was going on. Their dad was still trying his hardest to comfort a clearly upset Damian and they soon realised why. Dick was cool about the whole situation and began taking the sheets off the bed without even being asked to, Tim was not being of any help as he began to laugh hysterically at the sight of the urine sodden bed.

"Timothy Wayne, how dare you laugh at your little brother! He is clearly upset and this is your reaction? Go to your room I'll talk to you later!" Bruce said trying hard to hold back his anger, he did not want his little boy to see him berate Tim, but it just infuriated him that those two couldn't get along. He thought Tim would like the idea of a little brother when Damian was born, he should've known they would not get along after their first meeting.

* * *

__Fast Flashback to w__hen Damian__ was born___  
__  
"Look Tim, don't you want to say hello to the new baby?" Bruce said carefully holding his new-born son.__  
__  
"Hi little brother" Tim said shyly to the newest addition to the Wayne family.__  
__  
__"Daddy, he is cute and all but when are you taking him back?" Tim whispered to Bruce.__  
__  
"He's not going back Timmy, this is your new brother, and he is going to live with us….." __ Bruce said slowly trying to get his point across to his son. Tim just cutely pouted and crossed his arms; he __clearly __wanted to remain the youngest.__  
__  
_end Flashback__

* * *

___  
_Tim just huffed and stormed out of Damian's room and went to his which was right next to his brother's.

"Damian, I need you to calm down son" Bruce said trying to alleviate Damian. "no one is angry at you, we promise" Bruce said as he mouthed 'thank you' to his eldest for helping with the whole situation.

"First we need to get you out of your wet clothes and into some new ones" Bruce said making his way to Damian's chest of draws. The man pulled out a small Black top that had '_violence solves everything'_in red writing printed on it (It is normal Damian's wardrobe after all) and then a black pyjama bottom with little while lines running down it.

"You can go change in the bathroom son; I will be right here waiting for you" Damian tearfully nodded and made his way to the bathroom.

"Thank you so much for being so helpful Dick." Bruce said gratefully while nervously scratching the back of his head, it was almost as if he was embarrassed for Damian himself.

"No problem Dad, I'll take these to the laundry room and Damian can sleep with me tonight if he likes" Dick replied humbly obviously worried about the boy's welfare.

"It's okay Dick, I'm his father so I got to do my job and take care of him. I will however ask Leslie if these occurrences will be regular and what to do to help him through it."

_In the bathroom at that very moment_

After Damian changed his clothes the whole situation with the mystery man came rushing to him as the pile of clothes that he changed out of in the corner of the bathroom began to vibrate. Damian slowly made his way to the pocket of his wet pyjamas and looked at the phone the man had given him.

_'I know I told you the message would come tomorrow, but I have changed __my mind, tonight I want you to sabotage your father in any known way possible and remember, I know your secret! Do me proud Damian'__  
__  
_the boy began to hyperventilate at what the message had required him to do; he couldn't sabotage his father….. He just couldn't, this man was the best thing that had happened to him, the last thing he would want to do is screw his relationship up with him but on the other hand if he refused to do the job then he would be revealed and his father would be lost to him forever.

Damian quickly pocketed the phone and he knew what he had to do…. It was time for him to go on patrol secretly.

"All better now Dami?" Bruce said deeply as Damian made it out of the bathroom, the boy's face was still painted with anxiety but at least the tears had subsided.

"Thank you dad" Damian said with a small frown and dragged his feet towards the man's room.

"Dami, when I'm about to go on patrol then I will come and tell you goodbye, for now you can lay in my bed and watch television" Bruce said smiling towards his youngest who was still obviously upset , he placed a hand gently on the small boy's back and tried to reassure him that everything was okay.

_2 hours later_

The weather was still awful outside as Damian blankly stared at the windowsill in his father's room, the cold droplets of water splattered against the screen and slid down the length of the window until adding to the puddle collecting beneath it. The boy watching the scenery wore a dejected pout on his face as he was still embarrassed about wetting the bed, what was wrong with him? Why did he feel so disgusted with himself? On top of the whole thing, he also had to sabotage his father's mission which upset him even more.

"Damian I'm about to go now" Bruce said bleakly, he was standing watching how upset his little boy was, To him the fact that Damian wet the bed didn't mean a thing, it wasn't as if it was permanent and there were all sorts of ways to fix it.

"I love you alot son and I will be back as soon as possible" Bruce wrapped his arms around the boy from behind and placed a gentle kiss on top of the boy's head, a gesture of pure love.

"Dad I'm sorry for what I did, I will try my hardest not too I promise!" Damian obviously speaking about earlier.

"As I said Damian, I am not angry with you and it could happen to anyone" Bruce finished and quickly left the room to his study. The man turned the hand on the giant grandfather clock in the corner of the study and made his way down the elevator to the bat-cave, what he did not see was that Damian silently followed behind and made his way down the stairs of the bat cave instead by a different entrance.

* * *

__Gotham Docks__

The rain was heavy, almost torrential and the rest of the noises at the docks were drowned out by the sound of the rain. Batman sat perched on top of a rooftop observing the scene on the docks; 7 henchmen unarmed, 2 armed and the drug dealer he had been trying to catch was inside. The men were offloading a load of cocaine that had been smuggled on a ship through the docks and this was going to be a very simple job for him. He was glad nothing big was happening because that meant he could get back to Damian and comfort the boy. He slowly crept around the premises and took two guards out effortlessly with a silent takedown. Batman crept around one of the shipping containers easily as the rain made it loud enough for him not to take as much caution with his movements but soon the two unconscious bodies had been found and his cover was blown, he stealthily took out the rest of the unarmed guards but what he saw next almost made his heart stop. It was Damian, dressed in his Robin costume held hostage by one of the armed guards.

"Look at what I found Batman!" The henchman said mockingly into the distance, he had a gun pressed to the obviously not well trained and terrified boy wonder's temple. Bruce soon slowly revealed himself to the henchman with his hands up in the air.

"Ahh I see where your priority's lie. Take them to the boss" The other armed henchman gun-whipped the both of them and took them in the warehouse.

When Bruce woke up he was tied firmly to a chair in the warehouse he was just outside of, in front of him was his son being held hostage in front of him by the drug-dealer he was looking for. The man looked to be in his mid-forties, had greasy black hair and a medium length beard, eh also stunk highly of alcohol and was clearly tipsy.

"Daddy I'm sorry, I just wanted to help. Please get him to let me go!" Damian sobbed as he was being held in place by the drug dealer.

"Ahh so that's the relationship you have with your sidekick batman!" The drug dealer feigned excitement. "Maybe it's time for some payback" The drug dealer held the boy roughly and slowly kissed his neck. "Shhhh kid, I'll be your daddy now" The dealer said evilly watching as Batman rampaged in the chair he was tied to.

"ple….please make him stop!" Damian sobbed even more as the man touched him in inappropriate places, he regretted tailing his father now, he just wanted to be home and safe with his brothers or protectively wrapped in his father's arms, but it was his fault! He was so foolish to have listened to the message!

Something in Bruce snapped as he finally managed to saw through the ropes getting out of his seat. He flipped towards the armed henchmen and smashed his elbow into both of their faces, the sheer power of his blow dislodged some teeth and bathed their faces in blood, he then bashed his knee into the ribs of one of the assailants and roundhouse kicked the other directly in the head. Before the Dealer could react and place a gun to Robin's head, he was bat-clawed face first into a hard fist sending him unconscious. He hit a point in the Dealer's body that would paralyze the man for life and radioed the police.

"10 suspects are down and ready for pick-up" He quickly said over his comm trying hard to hold his rage back and made his way to the sobbing boy on the floor.

"Damian, I am sorry I wasn't quick enough to protect you. " Bruce self loathingly whispered to his son who was still sobbing as Batman picked him up bridal-style, the man was obviously blaming himself for the incident as it was easily shown on his face .

"Damian. From now on you won't leave my side, I promise!" Bruce said as silent tears welled in his eyes, he carried the boy to the batmobile and quickly drove off.

* * *

__Wayne Manor_ Time 2:AM_

When they got back home Damian still felt shocked and scarred by what just occurred, he could feel it, the alcohol infused breath of his molester on his body, the dirty words the disgusting man breathed down his neck and the pain of knowing it was his fault for following his father on a mission when he clearly wasn't trained.

"Damian, I'm sorry for what the man did to you" Bruce said in a very low tone the two were sitting on his bed. Outside had finally let up and it was silently skies were still overcast and dark. Inside the mood of the house was almost reflected because it was just as silent.

Bruce without waiting for any protest picked up Damian and held him close to his body offering comfort to the small boy, he still had to have a chat with Tim but that would come later, for now he just held the boy and rocked him to sleep as if he was a baby. Damian did not complain,he needed the comfort after what he had just been through and it was going to take a very long time for him to recover, his eyelids soon became weights as they dropped and he passed out head rested on his father's shoulders.

Bruce still holding Damian made his way to Dick's room and knocked gently on the door.

"Hey Dad, is he alright" Dick said clearly worried answering his door; they both stood in the hallway as they spoke.

"I think he will be, but he needs me more than ever at the moment" Bruce said quietly cradling the passed out child in his arms.

"He has been through so much and it's my entire fault. Dick I need you to take over for me until he recovers. I am not letting him out of my sight!' Bruce shifted the boy's weight to his other arm.

"That's okay I guess, I will just ask Tim for help, speaking of Tim…. Have you spoke to him yet? I know Damian is important but he seems stressed at the moment."

"I will tomorrow, I will now however, go to say goodnight to him." With that the man made his departure to his second youngest son's bedroom and gently knocked on the door. He could hear typing beyond the door and then not long after he asked to come in, the swivel of his chair. Tim opened the door with an audible click and looked with a small smile at Bruce and his younger brother.

"Dad I'm sorry for earlier it was stupid of me to laugh at him in a situation like that, I heard what happened tonight and I want to make him feel better as well" Tim said in a genuine voice

"Thank you for the apology but its Damian you have to apologize to son. I love you Tim, sleep well" Bruce made his way to his room and looked out the window still bouncing Damian in his arms to comfort the boy; he just stared out blankly from his bedroom view of the manor and stayed quiet.

He felt a vibration emerge from Damian's pyjama pocket and to his surprise took out a phone which had a message just sent to it (the cause of the vibration) "_Good Job Boy, I wi__ll give you your orders tomorrow. I hope you feel the same pain I have been through! You better listen to me or else you know what will happen!" _Bruce was confused as to what was going on, was his son in trouble? What orders? He then deduced it, this person was blackmailing Damian! But what could he have on him?

* * *

__with normal Dami_ Scene: Gotham cemetery _ Time: 5 PM_

The atmosphere was silent and the weather was foggy which made the ominous allure of the cemetery stand out even more. A crow could be heard in the distance and soon after a flap of wings followed. Four black gates barred around the cemetery in a square perimeter and gravestones were lined with each other in a very neat fashion across the field.

Jason was wearing his brown leather jacket with his grey trousers accompanied by Damian who was wearing the same clothes from before besides the newly added jacket to keep the child warm, as he walked along he kept having to pull his trousers up as they kept falling off his skinny waist. Dick was in a normal Black leather jacket with a navy blue vest underneath accompanied by dark black jeans, he tried to remain strong for his little brother who needed someone to lean on and was glad Jason put aside the petty fighting between the two.

"Here she is Damian" Dick said softly as he directed his finger to a massive memorial dedicated to Talia. It was rectangular in the front and the gravestone inside the complex memorial was made with expensive marble. Damian stood silent and just watched in awe.

"_Here lies Talia Al Ghul, may she be remembered as a m__other who gave the gift of life before hers was taken away"__  
__  
_Damian cried after reading the final lines and collapsed to his knees.

"This is where I take my leave. Dick take care of him please" Jason said, actually worried about the boy and made his way back to his apartment, he had a job to do later on and needed time to prepare away from his brothers.

After Jason made his way off, about 15 minutes later a noise was heard. Dick wasn't alerted because he thought Jason had just forgotten something

"Who knew Dick would lead me to you, thank you for finding him son." Bruce said menacingly looking at Damian. Unsure of what to do and the grief taking over his body Damian stood paralyzed facing his aggressor as the man made his way slowly to him.

"You **are** coming home boy!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Thank you for reading my story, I hope you guys enjoyed my chapter ! Please review let me know what you liked and what I could work on it's all about growth! Beware readers, someone unexpected will die by the end of this story! Who will it be?**

**the button beneath is both our friends :) (y)**_  
__  
__  
_  
_  
_


	7. I love you too

**A/N: This is just a short chapter to take a break from all the depression of the last chappy! I Will update sometime this week again with the continuation of the story line but for now enjoy some AU Dami fluff! Thank you again for all your wonderfull reviews keep em coming as i'm slowly running out of ideas :o !**

i wouldn't count this as a chapter tbh, it's more like an "extra" haha enjoy!  


* * *

_With AU Dami_ Time 7: AM next morning_

The Rain had stopped overnight, the sky had finally cleared up and a peak of sun could been seen in the distance. The rays of light highlighted the bed where a small form was sleeping on the king sized mattress; next to it was a chair that seated a very concerned man. Bruce looked at the messages again; he woke up two hours earlier and had been revising it since then.

"_If you do not do what I say I will reveal your true identity to your __family, you aren't from this universe Damian__"__  
__  
__  
_So it wasn't amnesia…. His judgement was blinded by his guilt of the now healed head-injury on Damian's head. Even though this was not **his **Damian, It was still his son and this one seemed damaged and very scared. What happened last night must still be lingering on his mind and Bruce as a father had to do everything in his power to make his son feel better!

"Dami….. Wake up son….. I am taking you to work today." Bruce gently coaxed the boy to a half awake state, the last thing he had remembered was falling asleep in his father's arms and the safe feeling he got from it. The events of last night still affected him and he had wet the bed yet again...Bruce quickly realised this after he woke the boy up and did the first thing that came to mind,he helped the boy change and then stripped his bed linen and tossed it in a pile to send down to laundry would have to ask Alfred to deal with it later.

"I'm s….so s…ss…sorry Dad" He said stuttering sadly with a frown painted on his obviously was clearly was embarrassed, this was the second time it had happened in a 24 hour period and he felt invalid, he wanted to go in a corner and die!

"You know I don't mind son, I'm not angry at you, you will grow out of it I promise. Now I am going to shower and get dressed for work, go tell Alfred what you want for breakfast." Bruce said whilst putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, he stared deeply at his sad son. When Damian felt a bit better he would confront him and let him know that he knew he was from another now he would go along with whatever his son told him and soon he would find a way to make both this Damian and his Damian happy.

Damian walked slowly down the stairs to the kitchen, dragging his feet across the smooth and soft rug along the corridor. Alfred was stood in the kitchen busy with washing the dishes and dusting the counters. Damian popped himself up on a stool and rested his two elbows on the counter and looked down unhappily.

"Something the matter young master Damian?" Damian quietly shook his head side to side.

"Can I please just have some butter on toast for breakfast Alfred?" Damian said almost soundlessly.

"Little D! How did you sleep?" Dick making his way into the kitchen, he placed his hands on his brother's ribs and lifted the boy; he smiled at him and told Alfred what he wanted to eat, pancakes and to not go easy on the syrup. His words exactly.

"You and me gonna spend the day again?"

"No…..dad is taking me to work with him….. .sorry" Damian apologized.

"Here are your breakfasts Young Masters" Alfred said placing one plate of simple toast and butter and the next a plate of pancakes with an unhealthy amount of golden syrup layered between the stacks.

"Damian, I refuse to allow you to have toast for breakfast! here have some of mines" Dick said aiming a fork at his little brother.

"Thank you….. But I'm not very hungry" Damian said shyly.

"I aint taking no for an answer, now open up" Dick said feeding his brother a syrup soaked pancake. Damian's eyes suddenly opened wide at the high sugar content of the syrup and he felt his frown turn upside down; it was his first sugar rush. He had heard the kids at his school complaining that their parents didn't let them have too many sweets because they got sugar rushes, but he never knew what the feeling was like. It felt like he had the energy of ten men and that he could run faster than the flash, the feeling was amazing!

"I don't know why, but I wanna run forever ever!" Damian said excitedly

"whoa calm down! I didn't know a little sugar would send you this high…" Dick nervously said, Bruce was going to absolutely KILL him.

"Damian come on let's go we're late!" Bruce hustled down the stairs and grabbed a red apple from the fruit basket sitting on the counter in the middle of the kitchen and picked Damian up,he waved his eldest goodbye before Dick could confess to what he had just done, Bruce rushed both of them out to his car and drove off with a jittery Damian in tow from his high blood sugar level.

_At the office_ Time: 7 45 AM

The Building was absolutely Colossal , from head to toe the building was covered in blue tinted bulletproof glass and at the top was Damian's Last name in large letters plus "enterprises".

Damian was still on his sugar high and all he could do was fidget in his seat, he wanted to just move about! No more confinement! He made a mad dash for the door after the car stopped and waited patiently at the door for his father.  
His father walked up to the massive building, walked through the entrance, it was just like any other lobby, a receptionist at the middle of the room with a massive desk quietly typing away, she perked up slightly when she saw the two come through the sliding doors.

"Oh my god Bruce, he is absolutely adorable, where did you get him!"

"Rosanna, meet my youngest son, Damian" Bruce said proudly to which Damian who was still high on his sugar cut in front of his father and smiled widely at the woman. She was very pretty, was in her mid-twenties, had long blonde hair and a very slender figure.

"Hi Damian, you know you look just like your father right? And you can call me Rosie; Rosanna is just a formal name your father calls me." She smiled at the boy from her desk making him blush bright red.

"He is a bit shy" Bruce explained to his receptionist."Rosanna can you take Damian to my office for me? I need to rush off to a meeting that's in ten minutes."

"No problem Mr. Wayne. Come this way Damian" She kindly called the child to the elevator.

"Dami, my meeting will only be an hour, after that I will be in the office for most of the day" he said crouching down to his son's level.

"I'll miss you daddy" Damian said silently while giving his father a quick hug then followed Rosanna to the elevator.

_Bruce's Office_

"Here you go Damian! Your dad's office! Apparently the last time you were in his office,was when you were a baby so I'm not sure you remember it." Damian blushed at that, his confidence lost as his sugar rush started to wean away. "I got to go now, if you need anything my extension number is 3424. Bye!"  
With that she smiled and left the boy in awe of the room.

It was absolutely large, but what would you expect from the C.E.O of the company? The room consisted of a smooth oak desk paired with a brown leather chair that was situated so that the back of the chair faced the wonderful view of the city. On the Desk there was a clutter of office items: pens, paper, paper-clips, highlighters and a massive load of paperwork.

Damian had an idea!

Bruce was walking back to his office after his long meeting had just taken place and he wondered what Damian was doing, the child had been rather hyper this morning for some reason and then that reason came rushing to him! Dick let the boy have most of his syrup soaked pancakes! His office was probably going to be one giant mess, he was going to kill his Dick when he got ho…. He stopped his thoughts as he stepped inside of his office. Damian was waiting for him right by the door with a big smile on his his hands the boy held a make shift card out of office paper, folded in half and decorated with the highlighters from his desk.

"_I love you Daddy" was _written in florescent green and a picture of him and Damian as stick figures were drawn across the card in black marker. Bruce wrapped his arms around Damian and gave him a tight hug.

"I love you too son" He whispered in his son's hair. "I love you too"

* * *

A/N**: There we go a fast and fluffy chap! I will update soon! 3 you guys!**

I honestly hope you like AU Dami as much as I do. Let me know what chars you would like to see more of and I will see what I can do


	8. Breaking point!

**A/N: wow, thank you guys so much for your support and as a treat I have written this fast chapter for you! AU Dami's fate will be shared on Monday along with the future plans for the normal one.  
****  
Thank you to the reviewer who gave me an idea for a one-shot I will write that for you by next week hopefully! Im glad you guys like my turn on AU Damian, but normal Damian needs sum love too! so this chappy is dedicated to him, it's got violence so... yeah :)**

Again this is just a short chappy :-( but it was a fast one! yay!

Your reviews are appreciated a whole lot!

Now... ON with the story!

* * *

_With Normal Damian_ Time: 5:30 pm_

How did it come to this? How did his father find him? The man stood a few paces away with a very crooked smile on his face. He actually felt fear for once, only because he was not in the condition to fight the man off….. That would take some healing.

"Thank you Dick for finding him for me" Dick looked confused, he had no idea what his father was talking about.

"If you are wondering how I managed to find you, there is a micro tracer planted inside your body" Bruce said in a very appeased tone pointing towards the Man's abdomen.

"So I see, you have been harbouring your brother then. No wonder you got past the Manor's defences" Bruce scratched his chin, he wasn't surprised at the fact, Dick cared far too much for Damian and he should've suspected him from the kids were beginning to fucking piss him off.

With that Bruce sent one swift and hard kick to Dick's face, extending his right leg forcefully to make contact with his face, the man had to back flip to absorb some of the impact. "What was that for?" Dick shouted angrily landing on his feet.

"You have chosen your side son; I'll show you what happens to those who betray me" Bruce jump-kicked Damian next in the boy's abdomen section which the child weakly blocked and was sent skidding across the muddy cemetery grass.

"Where did you get those clothes from boy? Who else besides dick has been harbouring you? Hmm?" Bruce said making notice of the oversized clothes Damian was wearing; he slammed a kick into the boy's ribs making him roll on the dirty wet ground. Dick jumped and acrobatically flipped over the man's head sending a sound kick for the man's back to which Bruce turned sideways quickly to dodge, he caught the foot mid –air , used his second hand to grab his thigh and threw him towards Damian, Dick used his right hand to break his fall before he crushed his brother.

-_huff__ - _"Why" –_pant- "_Are you" –_pant- "_doing this" a steady knee was run through the Man's head and then everything went black. Dick was knocked out.

Seeing his brother in pain deeply infuriated him! How dare this psychopath touch his brother! Damian clutching his belly slowly got up and walked slowly towards his father feigning defeat, he had finally lost all sense of reason and decided he had to fight dirty; this man had to get what was coming to him! Feeling the pain of past and previous wounds he willed his foot to kick some mud in the man's face; it was unexpected so his father didn't react in time, he span 360 degrees and used the momentum of his spin to shove a muddy foot into the man's chest area sending him back a few paces, Bruce was still trying to scrape the mud out of his eyes so this was Damian's time to move, as swift as he could muster he sent a uppercut to the man's face then two swipes across his face, the man would be knocked out if he had his own body but he still managed to get a few strong blows in and his face was bloodied. Oh shit, his father was no longer blinded by the mud and Damian made the mistake of trying to kick the man again, his leg was trapped by the man's arm as they stood face to face.

"You are lucky that if I kill you, I go to prison" Bruce angrily said staring menacingly as bloody dripped down his nose. "You will be punished for striking me boy!" Bruce then finished by smashing the boy's face with his elbow, sending him unconscious.

_Wayne Manor_ Time 7: PM

He awoke tied to a chair, his head hurt so much and he even felt dizzy just moving his eyeballs to look around, he saw across the room Dick was tied as well. What the hell was going on?

"Glad you both are awake now" Bruce said "now you are going to tell me who else is involved in your betrayal Dick"

"Never!" Dick spat in the direction of the man he called father.

"You will have to kill me Bruce before I tell you anything"

"now Dick, there are other ways I can loosen your lounge" Bruce said evilly. "_Torture_"he whispered that last part.

"Go on then, torture me, you have taught me how to resist most types of torture!"

"Why yes I have, besides one kind of torture" Bruce said staring at the drowsy boy sitting across the room.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Dick said fidgeting in his chair, rubbing the plastic cuffs binding his hands and desperately trying to break free.

"Then tell me what I want to know." Bruce said getting closer to Damian, positioning himself so that he was behind the boy's chair.

"Fine it was…" He stopped and stayed silent; he could involve Jason in this mess but that would only make things worse and put another one of his brother's in danger.

Before he could ponder on his thoughts more Bruce pressed a button which electrocuted the chair Damian was sitting in causing the boy to scream in pain.

"You monster!" Dick said very dark and deep tone of voice "please stop it! He has been through enough already!" he said almost begging.

It hurt was just an understatement, the electric shock that pulsated through his body made him want to cry out in agony. The look on Dick's face worried him even more than when the next electric shock was going to happen, the man looked like he was ready to kill his father. Bruce was going to press the button to electrocute Damian again when Dick broke out of his Binds surprising him and knocking him sideways with a blunt kick. Bruce's chest was injured from the earlier damage so this one really put the cherry on top.

"Here let me help you get out of these" Dick said loosening the bonds on his little brother's hands. Bruce was groaning from the kick suffered from Dick, the man really packed a punch compared to Damian.

Damian stormed over to his fallen father who was on the floor clutching his chest and slammed his foot into the man's chest even more "how do you like it now that you're in pain huh?" Damian spat "You are a terrible father!" Tears began streaming down his face now, he finally couldn't take it anymore and dare he say it….. He missed his real father. "Why would you put me through this hell? Is it because mom died from childbirth?" Another kick to the man's chest "You don't deserve her and you don't deserve children you sick fuck!" Dick held him back from delivering another blow to the man's chest that was clearly wounded.

"Damian, it's all right, I'm here for you" Dick silently said as the boy broke down and began sobbing, Damian waited until Dick loosened his grip and charged for his father again punting the man in the same spot. His training with the League taught that if a tougher adversary is wounded to strike for where the wound was and show no mercy! He did exactly that, he slammed a final foot in the Man's chest and Bruce again let out a loud cry of pain.

"Damian! Enough! Hurting him will not take away the pain in your heart baby bro." Dick said lifting the kicking and screaming boy away from his father.

"Dad I am sorry it has to come to this but I won't let you hurt Damian anymore" Dick said exiting out of the dark room and onto the Manor grounds. Apparently they were in a garage type of place located on the grounds.

"Damian we are going into hiding, we need to find a way to get you back to your own universe bro….." Dick said helping his brother walk. Damian was close to passing out.

"Dick, if I see father again, I fear I will have to kill him"

* * *

**A/N: there you go my wonderful readers I hope you liked it as ,much as I enjoyed writing it! I need to think about more fight scenes as they were fun to write! Fluff is on it's way next update and that will be on monday, the story is progressing nicely and I have got my drive as a Write back :)**

Please review if you like the update! And Thank you DeathwishJV for your criticism ! much appreciated dude ! 3 you guys !


	9. Revalations

**A/N: Hey guys and Gals ! Its that time of the week again! yeah. Thank you for your wonderful reviews ( they feed my appetite hehe) soon I will be doing a new story on the bat family like you have never seen them before! all the trials and tribulations of being a normal family! That will be up soon (just need to start typing it haha) I never expected to get so much attention for my first story. My prediction was that I was going to get a maximum of 10 reviews for the entire thing so thank you for all those who have shared their thoughts on my story you are truly appreciated and thanks to those for reading!**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

_With AU Dami_ Wayne Manor_ Time 10: AM

How do you tell your son that you know he is from another universe? Say it bluntly or lead up to it? Bruce knew the matter was stressing Damian out to the point where the child put himself in danger trying to sabotage his mission just because this mystery man chose to expose him. Maybe he should wait to talk to the boy so he could track down the man who had been sending the messages to Damian. He looked down at the Phone in his hands, Damian had no idea he had the device and if the boy found out he had lost it he would probably go into hysterics thinking his cover was blown.

"Alfred, tell Damian to meet me in the gym please." Bruce asked his Butler who made his way up the house to Bruce's room. The boy was still sharing a room with his father because the child still suffered nightmares in the night, another thing Bruce would get to the bottom of when Damian arrived. Alfred soon made his reappearance with Damian in tow, the boy's droopy face evidently showed that he had just woken up. When eye contact was made with his father he became alert as his eyes widened in attention.

"Young Master Damian is here sir" Alfred said courteously stepping aside and making his way back to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come downstairs daddy, I was still asleep" Damian said almost ashamed looking down at his feet.

"That's alright son, at least you got some rest after the mad week you have been having." Bruce said calmly as he placed his two hands on Damian's shoulders offering the boy comfort. Bruce motioned for his son to sit on the Blue mat which was a few paces away from the two. Damian looked around and took in the surroundings of the room around him: Standard exercise machines, Blue mats stacked in the corner and Poles scattered around most likely where Dick used to practise his acrobatics. Bruce was quiet, most likely thinking hard of how to come about and tell Damian what was on his mind or how to break the news.

"Damian, I know you are from another universe." Bruce said as he decided to go for the blunt approach to telling his son. It a bad idea because as soon as he revealed what he knew, the boy's expression switched from calm and attentive to panic and fear. Damian's blue eyes started watering and he shook his head as if he didn't believe what was happening, it wasn't true! He did everything he was told to do!

"But I" –_Damian Hyperventilates- "_please don't hurt me! I…..I… am" _-Damian Hyperventilates- _"so sorry for lying to you!" The boy couldn't control his emotions, he was sobbing loudly and he felt to just go into a corner and die, he knew this was too good to be true and that he would have to give it back one day, the life he was living here was way too good. His father surprised him and wrapped his arms around him, he tried to escape not thinking himself worthy but his father was far too strong for him and soon he just melted into the Man's embrace.

"Listen, Damian, you are my little boy, nothing will change that, even though you haven't been with me all of your life, I am still technically your father and I made a promise to protect you the day you were born." Bruce said in a hushed tone as he hugged Damian tightly, refusing to let the boy go much to his protest.

"Now, the only thing I know is that you aren't from this universe, I need you to tell me the rest so I know how to move forward and help you and the other Damian." Bruce said separating himself from his son, He wiped the boy's wet eyes with his thumb and rubbed his back softly.

"The version of you in my universe…..he…. he hits me" Damian said shakily still clearly upset bringing up his past. "I'm sor…. I can't…. I…. I can't say anymore"

"Damian calm down son, I won't do anything to hurt you, please know that I won't be mad at you for telling me anything, but I need to know everything if I am going to help you and the other Damian." Bruce said supressing his anger on the revelation that this Damian was abused back home. No wonder the child craved so much love and affection.

"_I will tell you everything I know father, I promise.__" _Damian said trying to keep calm._"My__ mother died from childbirth and my father blames me for the loss of her life__ and beats me whenever he has the excuse_" Damian paused wiping his eyes vigorously to prevent more tears from falling. "_I have no training what so ever in martial __arts__.__ I__ cannot defend myself but my father still made me Robin knowing this__ fact __ so that criminals would_ _add to the bruises I already ha__d_. _My brothers __back home __are powerless to stop him as I am secluded from them__ and I miss them so much__"__-one tear falls- _Damian valiantly tried to keep a brave face as he explained his fucked up life to the dream version of his father, a man he could probably not live without.

"Damian I don't know how son but I will fix this, I will fix it all!" Bruce said trying to convince himself more than Damian. "I will start by training you, you will come on missions with me and you will learn how to properly defend yourself!" The father and son locked eyes, Bruce trying to convince Damian he would fix things and Damian pleading for the man not to hate him.

"Thank you father." Damian said loosely looking away. He left out the 'Dad' because he did not feel worthy to call the man that after deceiving him for so long, also he wasn't really this man's son, he was just an imposter….

"Damian, I am still your father as well even though you do not believe that. I won't reject you just because you aren't the Damian I am accustomed to" Bruce said obviously catching onto what the boy was thinking because of the absence of affection from the boy.

"Son, one more thing…..you need to tell me where you got the phone from."

"Uhm…..well….A mystery Man attacked me in my bedroom 4 days ago and….."

Before Damian could finish, one of Batman's freeze blast gadgets was smashed at the base of his feet and soon both him and his father was frozen in place as the gas hardened.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Tim said emerging from his hiding place behind one of the pillars in the gym suited in his red robin uniform. "He is from another fucking universe and you still treat him like fucking royalty" Tim said clearly pissed off at Bruce then proceeded to punch the wall next to him in anger.

"And you" Tim said turning his attention to Damian. "Learn to listen to orders properly you worthless demon! I told you to sabotage his mission so that he would HATE YOU! NOT so that he would have even more sympathy for you! If you learnt to listen then it wouldn't have to come to this" Rage clearly showing as Tim spoke to his younger brother.

"Tim… why would you do this?" Bruce said obviously confused. He then realised without the teen telling him his motives. He was so fucking blind; he should've suspected him from the beginning! Tim and Damian never got along!

"Yeah, 'dad' you realise now don't you! Ever since he has come into the fucking picture you have forgotten about me!" Tim said angrily. Bruce struggled in his frozen state to use his head to press the panic button located near the both of them.

"Don't even bother calling Dick or Alfred; they didn't expect me to sneak up on them so I sedated them both!" Tim pressed a button that lit up red and he placed it in his pocket.

"I've got a surprise for you both! It will be here soon."

"Tim! This is crazy, I haven't forgotten about you!" Tim ignored Bruce and walked over to the pair; he extended his weapon and smacked it across the mid-section of Damian smashing the ice and sending the boy across the room, knocking him out cold.

"Sure you haven't! After this brat is dead it can go back to how it was without him!"

"Tim you wouldn't dare!" Bruce snarled looking at Tim.

__Flashback 10 years ago___  
__  
"Congratulations Mr Wayne, it's a healthy baby boy_" the_ doctor said handing the new-born to Bruce.__  
__  
"Where is Talia? How is she doing?" __Bruce asked worried.__  
__  
"I'm sorry but she didn't make it Sir" The doctor said lying, he was told to say th__at by Talia. She wanted to have a sleeper agent that she could later replace with a clone of the boy __  
so that he would follow orders and also have the trust of his father. (__That__ plan failed of course)__  
__  
"I see….__I guess __our son __Damian is her last gift to the world" Bruce said very solemnly "I will protect you with my life, I promise you that my little boy" Bruce said looking at the wrapped up baby in his arms. Damian had blue eyes that matched his father's and he just stared widely at the man who held him. No crying __whatsoever which was very unusual for a new-born__.__  
__  
-Wayne manor, a few hours later-__  
__  
"Dick, Jason, Tim, meet your little brother, Damian" Bruce said quietly as __he showed __Damian__ who__ just stared wide eyed at his brothers__  
__  
"Dad he is so tiny! Can I hold him__ pleaseeeeee__?" Dick's reaction was obviously happy and excited__,__it was what Bruce expected__.__  
__  
"Eh, he's nothing special and there's nothing cool about a crying baby, Dick!" Jason said crossing his arms; again his reaction was expected by Bruce.__  
__  
"Daddy, he's cute and all but when are you taking him back?" Tim said obviously confused, Bruce had not expected __this;__ he thought Tim would love __a little brother to play with__.__  
__  
"Tim, I don't think you get it…He is your little brother and he is coming to live with us." Bruce said trying to explain to the second youngest.__  
__  
"Well, I don't like him" Tim said then proceeded to pinch Damian on his little arm causing the baby to cry very__, very__ loudly.__  
__  
"Tim__,__ why did you do that?" Bruce said trying to calm the baby down. "Dick please take Tim to his room I'll talk to him later"__ Bruce said bouncing Damian up and down.__  
__  
_Zoom out of flashback___  
__  
_"Of course I wouldn't kill my own little brother! I'm not a monster!" Tim said amused. "I'm not sure if the league of Assassins will though"

"Ahh it's you! Thank you for your call Tim, I'll take things from here" Talia said as she appeared from the shadows sword in hand and walked towards the incapacitated Damian.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun**

_  
_**What is Talia doing in the picture? Why would Tim stoop so low as in to calling her? What is normal Damian upto? What is the Fate of AU Damian!**

all questions I'm sure you guys are asking! It will alll be answered soon! tune in next week to find out. Please review! Feel Free to point out any mistakes I have made since I would like to grow as an author and leave your name when your review as a guest so I can thank you properly :)

Thanks to all the reviewers who said they enjoy the story as that was my aim!

PS not sure how much I will get to write this week as it is My two year anniversary on Thursday so... :D


End file.
